Di sini lebih baik
by seiya aya
Summary: chapter 4 sudah di apdet minna... Tsuna yang menjadi anggota baru Purinaku akan melakukan debut pertamanya. bagaimana debut pertamanya? monggo disimak
1. Chapter 1

**KATEKYOU HITMAN REBORN**

**Author : Seiya Aya**

**Rating : T (cari aman)**

**Pair : entahlah**

**Type : humor (?), romance (?)**

**Warning : OOC, Ai-shounen, yaoi, EYD, geje, ambigu, typo**

Ciossu.

Hehehehe, ini fanfic pertamaku di kolom KHR. Masih newbie dalam dunia per-fanfic-an. Jadi kalau ada cerita yang aneh, penulisan akta-kata yang abstrak dan bahasa yang hancur harap dihaja-, maksud saya maklumi aja

Kaena itu mohon Review ya minna, masukan dan saran saya tunggu. Kritik juga boleh lah. Mau nyasat juga monggo. Bebas dah….

**_Monggo_**

Bruk…

"hah… capek sekali aku hari ini" keluh seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil sambil mengelap keringat yang tampak pada wajah manisnya itu

Pemuda tu mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat tumpukan kardus yang masih menumpuk disana-sini menandakan ia baru saja pindah rumah.

"sudahlah istirahat dulu." Kata pemuda beriris coklat caramel itu sambil merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di salah satu dinding di apartemennya yang baru itu.

Sambil membersihkan keringatnya dengan kaos yang dikenakannya pemuda itu melihat sekeliling ruangan yang akan ia tempati itu

Ruangan yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri itu menurutnya cukup nyaman. sambil mengitirahatkan diri, pemuda itu mulai menyusun denah perabotan yang akan disusunnya di dalam ruangan baru tersebut. Setelah cukup lama memikirkan itu, pemuda itu segera memulai kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. ia membuka isi dari kardus-kardus yang menumpuk itu dan mulai menatanya sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi

Proses pembenahan dan penataan ruang itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dengan keringat yang membasahi hampir sekujur tubuhnya itu, ia merasa usahanya itu tidak sia-sia. Sekarang ia tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya dan membuat ruangan itu tampak sangat nyaman dan siap dipakai.

"begini lebih baik" ucapnya sambil menyeka peluh yang ada di wajahnya "sudah jam segini, gak kerasa." Katanya sambil melihat arloji yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak ke lemari pendingin yang ada di dapur mungilnya itu. Merasa perutnya mulai berbunyi ia berniat untuk memakan sesuatu. Tapi ternyata tak ada satupun makanan yang ada di sana. Maklum, sibuk pindahan

"ya sudahlah, aku beli sesuatu di mini market" ujarnya kemudian, "hahaha, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" katanya lagi karena mencium aroma tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat

Seusai mandi, pemuda mungil berparas manis itu segera menuju mini market yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Segera saja ia memilih bahan makanan yang akan ia makan malam ini. Tak lupa juga ia membeli keperluan lain yang belum sempat dibeli untuk sehari-harinya.

Seusai membayar di kasir, segera ia pulang ke apartemennya. Mulailah ia memasak untuk makan malam. Ternyata kemampuan memasaknya lumayan juga bagi seorang anak lelaki. Akan tetapi, semua perabotan dan makanan yang ia siapkan hanya untuk 1 orang saja. Pemuda itu ternyata hidup sendirian di apartemennya ini.

"haah… aku harus bisa hidup mandiri. Mulai besok akan kumulai hidupku yang baru. Ayo Tsuna kamu harus semangat. Janganlah terus larut dalam kesedihan. Yosh" ucapnya sambil menepuk kedua pipinya yang mungil itu

.

_Esoknya…_

"kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, silahkan masuk" kata seorang guru dengan rambut pirangnya yang mencolok

Masuklah seorang pemuda mungil nan imut dengan wajah yang kelewat kawai dan manis dengan rambut dan bola mata bewarna coklat. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan kelas yang isinya adalah laki-laki semua. Ya, ini adalah sekolah khusus pria, Naminori gakuen.

"saya Sawada Tsunayoshi, panggil saja Tsuna. Saya baru pindah hari ini. Mohon bimbingannya semua" kata pemuda yang bernama Tsuna itu dengan _angelic smile_nya yang ternyata telah memikat seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"anak baru itu manis ya" kata seorang murid dengan kepala seperti gurita dengan rambutnya yang bewarna putih

"sepertinya anak itu menyenangkan" kata seseorang lagi yang memiliki rambut cepak bewarna hitam sambil mengelap tongkat baseballnya.

"kawaiii" kata murid lain dengan rambut merah menyala yang duduk di pojok belakang dekat pintu keluar

Dan masih banyak lagi kasak-kusuk di kelas itu mengenai murid baru bernama Tsuna itu. Saking ributnya, guru itu harus menenangkan murid-muridnya yang kini mulai menggoda murid barunya itu.

"sudah, jangan rebut kalian semua. Dan jangan menggodanya." Berpaling ke Tsuna "kau boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong itu" lanjut guru itu sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah kepala gurita putih.

Tanpa di suruh lagi Tsuna berjalan menuju bangku itu yang diikuti siulan, godaan, dan tatapan yang banyak arti dari seluruh warga kelas itu.

"halo Tsuna, namaku Gokudera Hayato, salam kenal" kata murid kepala gurita itu saat Tsuna sampai di mejanya dan duduk di bangkunya.

"salam kenal juga Gokudera-san. Mohon bantuannya ya" kata Tsuna tak lupa dengan angelic smilenya yang mematikan.

Kontan saja wajah Gokudera langsung memerah dan mulai salah tingkah akibat pesona dari murid baru itu.

"yayayaya, panggil Gokudera saja, oke?" kata Gokudera

"haii, Gokudera" jawab Tsuna

Mendengar itu seluruh kelas merespon…

"enak sekali si Gokudera"

"curang… aku juga mau…"

"manis banget, jadi pengen aku pacari.."

"hush, dia cowok kali…"

"masa bodo…"

"tenang kalian semua. Sekarang kembali ke pelajaran." Ujar guru itu menengahi keributan yang mulai muncul lagi. " Tsuna, kau bisa bergabung dengan Gokudera kalau tidak membawa buku" tambahnya lagi

"haii, Giotto-sensei" jawab murid-murid

Selama pelajaran, Tsuna memang menemui kesulitan dalam mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikan Giotto-sensei. Gokudera dengan senang hati membantu teman barunya yang benar-benar menarik baginya. Bahkan tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menjadi teman baik. Gukudera bahkan memiliki panggilan tersendiri untuk Tsuna. Jyuudaime.

"baiklah, pelajaran kita selesaikan disini. Gokudera, kau bisa mengantar Tsuna untuk berkeliling sekolah ini. Kalau begitu selamat siang" kata guru ganteng itu sambil beranjak pergi dari kelas itu

Sepeninggal Giotto-sensei, kelas langsung ramai dan gaduh dengan tingkah murid-muridnya yang langsung saja mengerubuti satu titik. Titik itu adalah tempat Tsuna.

"kalau dari deket jadi makin manis ya" celetuk salah satu murid

"umm" hanya begitu jawab Tsuna

"udah lama di kota ini?" celetuk murid lain

"umm, baru beberapa hari kok" jawab Tsuna lagi

"kencan denganku yuuk" ajak murid lain

"denganku saja…" kata yang lain

"daripada denganmu mending sama aku saja" ucap yang lain

Tak perlu waktu lama kelas menjadi tempat yang ramai untuk memperebutkan teman kencan Tsuna. Padahal yang bersangkutan saja belum mau dengan ajakan itu. Tapi, yang namanya Tsuna itu memang mungil ya, ia hamper saja tak berdaya di kerumunan-serigala-lapar-pemuda-imut itu jika tidak ada Gokudera yang menengahinya

"kalian itu, pergi sana! Mengganggu mata saja. Minggir kalian. Aku akan membawa Jyuudaime berkeliling sekolah. Menyingkir kalian semua. Kalian menghalangiku dan Jyuudaime saja" teriak Gukudera yang ternyata seduh habis kesabarannya karena semua murid mengerubuti Tsuna

Mendengar teriakan Gokudera bukannya membuat kerumunan itu pergi malah memprotes apa yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda berambut putih itu.

"curang, bilang saja kau ingin memonopolinya sendiri kan" ucap murid lain

"bu..bukan begitu. Bukankah kalian sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Giotto-sensei" bela Gokudera yang entah kenapa kata-kata murid itu sedikit mengenainya

"iya, curang sekali kau Gokudera. Sudah dapet teman sebangku yang manis, sekarang mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah. Gak adiiill" kata murid lain

"berisik kalian semua" teriak Gokudera yang benar-benar sudah hilang kesabaran meladeni teman-temannya itu. "ayo Tsuna, aku ajak kau berkeliling" katanya lai seraya menarik tangan mungil Tsuna yang sedari tadi tubuh pemilik tangan itu tenggelam di kerumunan massa itu

"pake pegangan tangan, apaan tu…" umpat seseorang

"dasar serigala" kata yang lain

"diam kalian, akan lebih berbahaya jika Tsuna berada di dekat kalian. Kalian bahkan lebih buas dari serigala-serigala yang kelaparan." Balas Gokudera yang telah berhasil membawa Tsuna dalam keadaan muka merah dari kerumunan seriga- maksudku teman sekelasnya itu

Kontan saja terdengar buu buu ria di seiisi kelas yang memprotes apa yang dilakukan oleh Gokudera. Sdangkan dua sosok yang sedang keluar kelas itu segera saja menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah

"umm anoo… terimakasih Gokudera. Aku benar-benar payah dalam menghadapi hal yang seperti tadi" ucap Tsuna sambil tersenyum manis

"sama sama Jyuudaime, mereka memang seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Habisnya wajah Jyuudaime itu benar-benar…" kata Gokudera menggantung

"benar-benar apa eh?" Tanya Tsuna dengan polosnya sambil menatap Gokudera dengan mata jernih bewarna coklatnya itu

Aduh.. Tsuna ini benar-benar manis, ingin sekali aku melindunginya… batin Gokudera

"gak apa-apa. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan melingdungi Tsuna dari para serigala kelaparan itu. Yosh…" tekad Gokudera yang sudah bulat

"ummm terima kasih Gokudera" kata Tsuna yang mukanya telah memerah karena ucapan Gokudera

Mereka benar-benar berkeliling sekolah. Gokudera dengan sabar memberitahu Tsuna tentang ruangan-ruang an yang ada di sekolahnya itu.

Yaa.. Namimori Gakuen adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki yang terkenal karena prestasi akademiknya yang terbilang tinggi. Sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah elit yang mengutamakan kenyamanan para siswanya. Di sekolah ini sering sekali diadakan festival yang sangat meriah. Bagaimana tidak. Sekolah khusus laki-laki ini perlu sedikitnya hiburan untuk menjernihkan kehidupan sekolahnya yang terkadang tersa menjemukkan. Tentu saja karena isi dari sekolah itu adalah laki-laki. Makhluk yang namanya perempuan tidak pernah ditemukan di sekolah ini. Kecuali saat diadakannya festival ang memang terbuka unutk umum.

Tsuna terpukau dengan penjelasan dari Gokudera mengenai sekolah yang kini ia tempati ini. Tak terasa perut sudah mulai berbunyi.

"Jyuudaime, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja. Kita makan bareng. Hahahaha, perutku sudah mulai minta jatah rupanya" ajak Gokudera

"umm… aku bawa bento kok. Ada di kelas. Bagaimana denganmu Gokudera?" Tanya Tsuna

"Tsuna bawa bento? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku beli makanan dulu di kantin, kita makan bareng di kelas nanti. Ikut aku ke kantin ya Tsuna" ajak Gokudera yang ternyata tidak rela meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian

Setelah membeli makanan, mereka segera kembali ke kelas yang ternyata sepi karena mamng masih waktu istirahat. Sepertinya hamper seluruh penghuni kelas itu sedang entah dimana author kurang tahu juga. Yang tersisa di kelas hanya ada dua makhluk yang ternyata juga sedang menikmati makan siangnya itu

"kau sudah kembali Gokudera, ayo makan bareng" ajak pemuda berambut cepak sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Gokudera

"diam kau Yakyuubaka, aku akan makan bersama dengan Jyuudaime" tolak Gokudera dengan tegas

"hahahaha, sudahlah. Kita makan bersama-sama saja" ajak Tsuna sambil tertawa

"ya sudah jika Jyuudaime ingin seperti itu. Enma, mau ikut makan bersama dengan kami?" ajak Gokudera beralih ke pmuda berambut merah yang sedang melamum ke luar jendela.

"umm.. tidak. Kalian saja yang makan. Aku sudah makan tadi" tolak pemuda yang bernama Enma itu

"baiklah kalau begitu, itadakimasu" dan mulailah mereka melahap makanan di hadapan mereka.

Di sudut matanya, Enma memperhatikan Tsuna yang sedang makan bersama dengan teman-temannya itu

"pasti dia" bisiknya lirih

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa selesai juga bagian pertama ini. Hahahahaha, sebenrnya bingung juga mau bikin fanfic lain sementara masih ada fanfic yang belum selesai. *dibakar massa

Ya sudahlah, asal bisa terus apdet pasti gak papa, iya gak. Hohohohohohohoho (menenangkan diri sendri) *author sableng

Buat yang sudah mau capek-capek baca fanfic nista ini saya sangat berterimakasih ya…

Sebenernya aku bingung mau bikin pair antara siapa aja. Jadi buat yang udah mau mbaca, bisa ngebantuin author buat memasangkan siapa ama siapa ya. Jujur aja, banyak banget yang pengen author pasangkan jadinya bingung. Mohon repiunya ya…. (sujud)

Tambahan lagi ni (dibacok hibari), tolong saya diberi masukan, kritik juga gak papa. Kalo gak ada yang repiu gak aku apdet ah.. (ngancem) hahahahahaha.

Karena itu, mohon repiu nya (lagi?) ya minna….

.

Jaa ne (~^,^)~_ ~(^,^~)


	2. Chapter 2

**KATEKYOU HITMAN REBORN**

**Author : Seiya Aya**

**Rating : T (cari aman)**

**Pair : entahlah (author x Tsuna gapapalah -ditangkap, dipenggal trus dibakar massa)**

**Type : humor (?), romance (?)**

**Warning : OOC, Ai-shounen, yaoi, EYD, geje, ambigu, typo tergeletak dimana-mana**

Ciossu.

Hahahaha, uda nyampe chapter dua ni. Sebenernya aq masih belum tau mau nyampe berapa. padahal niatnya pengen cuma satu chapter aja. Tapi jadinya malah kayak gini. Hahahahah *ditapuk reborn

Author buntu ide ni, hahahahahah (dibakar reborn lagi). Habisnya sibuk di dunia sana, jadi yang di dunia sini tebengkalai. Hehehehehe. Maafkan saya minna… (nyembah-nyembah)

Makasih yaa yang udah sempet2nya repiu ni fanfic geje, hahahaha

**Meilina Putri 79:** hehehe, salam kenal juga ja ^^, tenang aja, kalo Yamamoto ama Gokudera pasti ada, mereka kan sudah pasangan abadi *plakkkk soal Hibari ya.. masih aman di lemari kacaku kok *author dibacok readers, tenang saja, pasti muncul, sabar yaa :3. Meilina juga punya pikiran sama yaa… Tsuna emang uke sejati, hohohohoho

**DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo :** iya… saya newbie.. mohon bantuan ya.. heheheh ^^ *maen2 bunga. Sankyuu… hehehe *author kebanyakan ketawa ni… gomen.. untuk judulnya akan segera saya ubah, soal typo maklum author gak sempat (baca: males) ngecek jadinya berserakan deh, untuk pairnya, ditunggu yaa :3

**Ruu-Chan** **:** hehehe, sankyuu ne ^^, iya. Tsuna emang uke banget tuh, padahal aslinya pengen jadi seme juga tuh (author sok tau banget) untuk pair itu, oke, nanti aku pasangkan deh, hehehehe, kebetulan author juga suka banget ama pair itu

.

Terima kasih banyak minna yang udah mau repiu ni fanfic, waktu bacanya author ampe ketawa2 ndiri saking senengnya, untuk ke depannya author usahakan apdetnya lebih cepet yak, tapi mengingta kesibukan author (sok sibuk) mungkin gak bisa kilat

Oke deh, daripada author kebanyakan bacot, jika para reader semua tidak keberatan ijinkan author melanjutkan fanfic nista ini

Buat para readers sekalian, repiunya masih author tunggu terus ya…. Maklum, buat semangat nggarap fanfic ini

**.**

**_Monggo_**

**.**

_Teng…teng…teng…_

Akhirnya waktu istirahat selesai juga. Dengan langkah malas para siswa kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Lain halnya dengan kelas Tsuna. Sesudah istirahat ini adalah pelajaran yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa. Bagaimana tidak? Pelajaran ini dipegang oleh guru yang terkenal akan kesadisannya, kegarangannya dan serangkaian keburukan-keburukan lain. *author di hajar massa

Tak lama setelah bel masuk, seluruh murid telah siap di tempatnya masing-masing. Takut akan kemurkaan dari guru 'kejam' yang sebentar lagi akan menghantui kelas ini

Tsuna yang hanya bisa tengok kanan-kiri mengikuti dan sedikit tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir di dalam kelasnya sendiri. Bahkan Gokudera yang biasanya berisik menjadi tenang. Sedangkan Yamamoto yang biasanya bertingkah macam-macam seperti mengelap tongkat baseballnya kali ini kedua tangannya tetap berada di atas meja.

Tak berapa lama terasa aura aneh yang membuat suhu udara yang hangat menjadi lebih dingin. Tsuna bahkan merasa kalau badannya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia masih saja tengok kanan dan tengok kiri yang mendapati bahwa tidak hanya dia saja yang merasa menggigil. Hampir semua di kelas itu menggigil, sedangkan yang lain ada yang berkeringat dingin dan ada pula yang berusaha menahan ketakutannya yang membuat wajahnya menjadi merah.

_Brakkk_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras. Masuklah sesosok makh- uhuk guru yang menjadi penyebab munculnya aura dingin misterius yang sedari tadi dirasakan oleh hampir seluruh murid di kelas itu. Sekedar info, di kelas yang dilewati guru itu sebenarnya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Tsuna.

Sosok itu kemudian berjalan mendekati meja guru yang terletak di paling depan dan menaruh buku-buku yang terlihat sama menyeramkan dan misterius seperti sosok yang membawanya.

Belum lama guru itu memasuki kelas, tiba-tiba

_Ting…tong…ting…teng…_

"bagi yang namanya disebut berikut ini harap segera datang ke Ruang OSIS" tiba-tiba sebuah pengumuman terdengar dari speaker masing-masing kelas yang berada tepat di atas papan tulis masing-masing kelas.

Mendengar itu kontan saja si-guru-super-duper-sadis-bin-menyeramkan-yang-per nah-dimiliki-Namimori-Gakuen mengamuk

"siapa yang berani mengganggu pelajaranku" bantak guru itu yang di wajahnya memiliki bekas luka kehitaman yang berada di sebelah kanan.

"ano…Xanxus-sensei, ada pengumuman dari OSIS" kata seorang anak-tidak-beruntung-yang-bakal-menjadi-korban-keg anasan-guru-gila-itu yang ternyata merupakan ketua kelas Tsuna sekarang

"dan siapa KAU yang berani-beraninya menjawabku, HAH?" raung Xanxus lagi sambil menatap (baca: melotot) murid yang entah sengaja atau karena apes berada tepat di hadapannya itu

Murid yang sebenarnya ketakutan dari tadi sudah ketakutan itu kini menjadi lebih ketakutan. Hal itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang menjadi pucat serta tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. Hal ini sungguh membuat semua penghuni kelas merasa iba (tentu saja selain guru itu) melihat keapesan ketua kelasnya itu

"kepada Fran dari kelas X-B, Kozato Enma dan Sawada Tsunayoshi dari kelas X-C harap segera ke ruangan Osis secepatnya" lanjut suara pengumuman itu yang sedari tadi terabaikan

Mendengar itu Tsuna langsung saja kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak? Baru sehari ia bersekolah disini—bahkan belum juga pelajaran usai ia sudah dipanggil oleh OSIS. Keringat dinginnya mulai meluncur turun dari pelipisnya. Masih belum cukup, keadaan Tsuna diperparah dengan lirikan, bahkan tatapan dari seluruh penghuni kelas kepadanya.

Ada apa ini? Seingatku aku tidak berbuat suatu kesalahan, apa yang membuatku dipanggil OSIS. Haduhhh.. masa di hari pertama sekolah sudah kayak gini sih—batin Tsuna sambil mengacak rambutnya

"kelas X-C" tiba-tiba terdengar suara horror yang berasal dari depan. " bukankah itu kelas ini? Siapa diantara kalian yang namanya disebutkan tadi? Berdiri!" perintah Xanxus-sensei keras yang membuat seisi kelas semakin bergetar ketakutan

Tiba-tiba sosok berambut merah yang seradi tadi menampakkan raut wajah yang tenang, berdiri. Sosoknya yang tenang itu berbanding terbalik dengan atmosfer ruangan yang terkesan seperti atmosfer neraka

Melihat baru satu orang yang berdiri membuat ibli—uhuk guru itu mengamuk lagi

"bukankah tadi ada 2 orang? Mana yang satu lagi" raung Xenxes sensei yang kelihatannya memiliki kapasitas suara yang besar kerena suaranya tidak habis-habis setelah berteriak-teriak terus dari tadi

Kontan saja seluruh pasang mata langsung memandang Tsuna. Tak terkecuali dengan Enma yang masih tetap pada sikap tenangnya. Tsuna yang merasa ditatap banyak mata itu langsung berkeringat dingin. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"juu…juudaime, sebaiknya berdiri saja. Daripada gak selamet" saran Gokudera yang melihat aura mengerikan kembali menyeruak dari Xanxus-sensei yang mulai tak sabar

"iya Tsuna. Wah…wah…wah… kau melakukan apa sampai dipanggil OSIS segala" kata Yamamoto dengan senyum khasnya

"diam kau. Juudaime tidak berbuat apa-apa yang salah. Pasti ada hal lain." Kata Gokudera sambil melirik sebal ke arah Yamamoto. "sudahlah Juudaime, berdiri saja" lanjutnya kembali ke sosok kebingungan yang ada di sebelahnya itu

Dengan menelan ludah dan keringat dingin yang semakin banyak, Tsuna perlahan-lahan berdiri. Wajahnya yang sedang kebingungan itu terlihat sangat manis. Bahkan Xanxus-sensei sempat terpesona dengan kemanisan yang dimiliki pemuda beriris coklat caramel itu

"jadi kalian yang berani mengganggu pelajaranku. Dasar anak-anak sialan. Cepat pergi!" bentak guru killer itu setelah lepas dari pesona Tsuna

Masih dengan tenang Enma melangkah ringan ke luar kelas yang juga diikuti oleh Tsuna yang masih saja kebingungan. Tanpa mereka sadari, semua mata terus mengikuti kedua sosok itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu yang baru ditutup dari luar oleh Tsuna. Setelah benar-benar dipastikan pintu tertutup dan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh baru kelas itu mulai rebut

"pasti 'itu' ya"

"sudah kuduga pastinya"

"kalau begitu jadi milik bersama ni"

"aku benar-benar tidak sabar"

"seandainya bisa jadi milikku seorang"

"kalian semua berisik! Ini kelas saya. Jika saya mendengar ada yang ribut sedikit saja akan saya gantung di atap sekolah dengan kepala dibawah sampai sekolah usai" ancam Xanxus sambil kembali mengeluarkan aura kesadisannya

Kontan saja semua penghuni kelas itu langsung diam. Tak ada yang berani mencoba menantang guru di depan itu. Mereka masih sayang nyawa karena apa yang diucapkannya itu pasti dilakukannya. Benar-benar sebutan guru sadis sangat cocok untuknya

"semoga juudaime baik-baik saja" batin Gokudera

'aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa harus aku yang dipanggil. Apa yang kulakukan? Perasaan hari ini aq tidak melakukan kesalahan yang membuatku harus berurusan dengan OSIS. Apa ini salam tradisi sekolah ini ya? Tapi kalau memang begitu mengapa Enma juga dipanggil? Ahh… aku bener-bener gak ngerti'—batin Tsuna sambil mengacak rambut coklatnya

'Enma terlihat tenang. Apa ia tahu mengapa kita dipanggil oleh OSIS? Apa perlu langsung kutanyakan? tanya engga tanya engga tanya…- batin Tsuna lagi sambil menghitung kancingnya

"ano..eto…Enma-kun"

"hn? Nani?" kata sosok berambut merah sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap si pemilik iris caramel sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya

"um…sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa…kenapa kita dipanggil ke ruang OSIS?" akhirya keluar juga pertanyaan itu dari Tsuna

Melihat kegelisahan yang sangat tertera di wajah dan tubuh Tsuna membuat Enma sedikit kasihan. Tapi apa daya, dia juga tidak tahu mengapa mereka dipanggil ke ruang OSIS. Walaupun ia punya tebakan alasannya, tapi bukan berarti tebakannya itu benar. Bagaimana kalau salah?

"kau akan tahu nanti Tsuna-kun" akhirnya hanya itu jawab Enma sambil menghadiahkan Tsuna senyum manis yang sempat membuat Tsuna mem-_blushing_ terpana

Tsuna yang tidak sadar akan perubahan warna wajahnya itu hanya bisa terdiam. Enma yang ternyata memiliki sepercik kelemotan yang dimiliki Tsuna bingung dengan keadaan Tsuna yang terdiam dengan wajah merah sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"ada apa Tsuna-kun? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya khawatir

"umm…tidak apa-apa kok Enma-kun" jawab Tsuna sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya menjadi salah tingkah dengan keadaan ini

"tapi wajahmu memerah. Apa kau demam?" Tanya Enma lagi yang kini benar-benar terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Tsuna

"aku..aku tidak demam kok. Aku sehat" kata Tsuna dengan usaha lebih mencoba menatap Enma dan menyunggingkan _angelic_ _smile_nya kepada pemuda berambut merah itu

Sekarang gantian Enma yang terdiam karena senyuman maut milik Tsuna. Memang sih, siapa yang kuat kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan jurus maut milik pemuda mungil ini

"oh ya, bukankah kita harus segera ke ruangan OSIS?" ajak Tsuna masih dengan wajah merahnya

"un..oh…um..ya… baiklah jika kau tidak apa-apa." Kata Enma setelah sadar dari alam khayalannya akibat jurus maut pemuda di hadapannya ini

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke ruangan OSIS. Walaupun saat istirahat tadi Tsuna telah diajak berkeliling sekolah (yang membuatnya capek karena Gokudera meyeretnya kesana kemari) ia masih belum bisa menghapal ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini. Maklum saja, sekolah ini saja memiliki 4 tingkat dengan luas bangunan yang mencapai dua kali luas Tokyo Dome.

Benar-benar sekolah yang besar—batin Tsuna

Mereka melalui lorong-lorong kelas yang sepi karena saat ini memang masih jam pelajaran. Tsuna terus mengikuti Enma yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya, melewati jalan yang menghubungkan gedung kelas dengan gedung OSIS. Memang di Namimori Gakuen ruangan-ruang staf dan ruang kelas dipisah dan disatukan dengan gedung masing-masing sesuai dengan kategorinya. Ruangan OSIS ternyata berada di gedung tengah yang ternyata merupakan pusat dari gedung-gedung Namimori Gakuen yang mengitarinya.

Tsuna yang memang masih terpesona dengan gedung sekolanya itu tak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya itu. Ruang OSIS ternyata berada di lantai 3 dari gedung pusat. Keseluruhan lantai itu merupakan milik OSIS. Masih mengikuti Enma, Tsuna dibimbing untuk menuju ke arah sebuah ruangan yang memiliki pintu yang sangat berbeda dengan pintu yang lain yang pernah Tsuna lihat di sekolah itu.

Kenapa pintu ini berbeda ya? Apa yang ada di dalam sana? Eh.. mengapa kita berhenti di depan pintu ini? Apa kita akan masuk ke pintu ini?—batin Tsuna yang kini tak bisa menahan kegugupannya yang sedari tadi ditahannya selama perjalanan ke sini

"Enma-kun, apa kita masuk ke dalam ruangan ini? Ini ruang OSIS?" Tanya Tsuna pelan

"sebenarnya semua ruangan yang ada di lantai ini adalah ruang OSIS. Tetapi yang di dalam ini adalah ruang ketua OSIS. Ya…kita akan masuk ke dalamnya" jawab Enma sambil tersenyum

Tsuna yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik pintu yang didesain mewah dengan banyak ukiran di sana-sini yang menambah kesan misterius di dalamnya. Tsuna bahkan melihat ada kamera CCTV yang dipasang di atas pintu itu. Hal ini mebuat Tsuna berpikiran macam-macam yang menambah ketakukannya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu

"Enma-kun.. apa kau yakin kita harus masuk ke ruangan ini?" tanya Tsuna yang kini ketakutan dan kekhawatiran sangat tertera di wajahnya yang manis itu

"memang kita harus masuk ke dalam kan Tsuna. Sudahlah jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh kepadamu kok" kata Enma yang mencoba menenangkan Tsuna yang benar-benar terlihat khawatir

'semoga saja mereka mampu menahan dirinya karena kamu memang benar-benar manis' batin Enma

Dengan menghembuskan nafas pertanda ia siap, Enma mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya itu. Tsuna saat ini benar-benar pasrah dan berharap semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya

"masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan

"ayo Tsuna" ajak Enma

Dengan perlahan Enma membuka pintu itu. Tsuna yang berada di belakangnya mengiktinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kesan pertama yang didapat Tsuna begitu masuk adalah ruangan itu mewah. Dengan berbagai perabotan yang tampak mahal menghiasi ruangan yang luasnya itu sama dengan ruang kelasnya.

Kesan kedua yang didapat Tsuna adalah pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya membuatnya hanya bisa menahan teriakan dengan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Di salah satu tembok terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau toscanya yang memakai um.. topi kodok? sedang dilempari pisau tepat di topi kodoknya oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai tiara di kepalanya. Tsuna tidak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana rupa si pelempar pisau karena sosok itu membelakangi Tsuna dan tampak sedang asik melempar pisau

Tsuna yang ketakutan melihat adegan itu akhirnya tidak bisa menahan teriakannya saat si pirang melempar pisau yang nyaris saja mengenai telinga di topi kodok. Yang membuat Tsuna tak habis pikir. Si topi kodok tidak menyiratkan ketakutan di wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar walaupun dilempar pisau seperti itu

"hiiieee…. Enma-kun. Tempat apa ini?" tanya Tsuna ketakutan sambil menarik tangan Enma

"sudah biasa ini Tsuna. Aku lupa memberitahumu, maafkan aku" kata Enma

Sudah biasa? Yang benar saja?—batin Tsuna

"kufufufu… kalian berdua sudah datang rupanya. Silahkan duduk" kata seseorang di balik meja (yang tampaknya ketua OSIS) yang dari tadi tidak di perhatikan Tsuna karena terlalu terpaku dengan pemandangan mengerikan di depannya itu

Enma pun mengajak Tsuna untuk duduk di sofa yang terlihat elegan dan setelah diduduki Tsuna ternyata sangat nyaman.

"kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa dipanggil ke ruangan ini bukan? Terutama kau Tsunayoshi Sawada."kata orang yang memiliki rambut ungu dengan model mirip-umm nanas? Yang duduk di belakang meja bertuliskan _kaichou_

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Ternyata Tsuna masih ketakutan karena ia tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang ke arah si pirang masih bermain dengan pisaunya itu

"tak usah kau khawatirkan itu Sawada Tsunayoshi, Bel sangat handal dengan pisau, tak akan ada yang terjadi, kecuali jika ia sengaja melukainya, kufufufufu" kata sang _kaichou_ yang ternyata tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda mungil yang ada di hadapannya itu

"bagaimana kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan….jangan-jangan kau bisa membaca pikiran?" tanya Tsuna dengan hebohnya

"kufufufu…" hanya tawa aneh itu yang keluar dari bibir sang _kaichou_. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok mungil nan manis yang kini sedang menatapnya penasaran. Melihat tatapan polos pemuda berambut coklat itu mebuat _kaichou_ ingin menggodanya.

"berani juga kau, kufufufu… apa kau tahu? Aku bisa saja memasuki pikiranmu dan bermain-main dengan pikiranmu. Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Tsuna yang mana pemuda berambut coklat itu kini menjadi bergidik dan membuat wajahnya yang manis semakin terlihat manis dengan warna merah yang sangat dominan di wajahnya

"hiiiiiiee…. Ampun… bukan maksudku untuk berbicara lancang seperti itu" teriak Tsuna ketakutan sambil menutup telinga kiringa yang tadi menjadi sasaran dari _kaichou_-sama itu

Enma yang tak tega melihat teman sekelasnya itu digoda seperti itu oleh sang ketua akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menegahi.

"Mukuro-sama, Tsuna baru saja pindah hari ini. Jadi tolong maklumi kelakuan dirinya. Mungkin Tsuna masih belum dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru ini." Bela Enma

"sudahlah Mukuro, jangan menggoda terus anak baru itu. Paling tidak setelah pertemuan ini selesai kau boleh menggodanya sepuas hatimu" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut putih yang memiliki tato di bawah mata kanan dari luar membawa setumpuk kertas

"kufufu…bagaimana aku tidak menggodanya kalau dia semanis ini" kata sang _kaichou_ yang dipanggil Mukuro itu

"kalau begitu, peling tidak tunggulah sampai pertemuan selesai" kata pemuda berambut putih itu sambil meletakkan kertas yang dipegangnya di meja Mukuro. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya tampaknya ia mulai kesal dengan tingkah ketuanya itu

"sudahlah Byakuran…jangan marah begitu. Apa kau ingin aku menggodamu juga?" tawar Mukuro yang mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Byakuran

"tidak sudi, lebih baik aku main-main dengan Enma saja" katanya saraya mendekati dan memeluk Enma dari belakang. Sedangkan yang dipeluk tetap tenang, seakan hal ini sudah biasanya baginya

Tsuna yang sedari tadi melihat adegan seperti itu mau nggak mau menjadi bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini!?- teriak Tsuna dalam hati

"kufufufu…kau selalu saja begitu. Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat kita selesaikan pertemuan ini." Beralih ke Bephegor yang masih asik melempar pisau ke arah korbannya yang masih saja memasang muka datar "Bel, sudah cukup main-mainya, kita rapat" lanjut sang ketua

"cih, padahal lagi asik" pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Belphegor itu hanya berdecih ria

Sang topi kodok-yang-masih-dengan-wajah-datarnya berjalan untuk duduk di sofa, tepat disebelah kanan Tsuna yang kini berada di antara Enma (yang masih dipeluk dari belakang oleh Byakuran) dan si topi kodok.

"ehm… Byakuran, pergi dari situ, kita akan rapat" perintah Mukuro

"padahal lebih menyenangkan sambil memeluk Enma" keluh Byakuran

Tsuna tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di sisi lain ini masih belum mengerti mengapa ia harus dipanggil ke sini di hari pertamanya masuk.

"baiklah, jika semua sudah siap, dan melihat ada salah satu wajah yang dari tadi kebingungan sebaiknya kita mulai saja, kufufufu…"kata Mukuro

"perkenalkan, saya adalah Rukudo Mukuro, Ketua OSIS Namimori Gakuen" kata sang kaichou

"dan kamu, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mulai hari ini kau menjadi 'PURINAKU'" lanjut Mukuro

"heeeee?…. Apa itu?" seru Tsuna

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hhahahaha….. selesai juga chapter kedua ini, pendek ya… maklum diriku lagi buntet ide. Banyak tugas tergeletak dimana-mana dan yang bikin stress, belum pada selesai aku kerjakan…

Hohoohohohohoohoho

.

*author menjadi sableng

Oke, untuk chapter selanjutnya aku usahakan lebih cepat mengapdet tapi tetep, author gak janji ya… hehehehehe

Dan tak lupa, saya mohon masukannya teman-teman… untuk request pair juga diterima, repiu diterima dalam bentuk apapun kok, makanya jangan ragu buat repiu ya….

.

Pokoknya kudu repiu, repiu, repiu, repiuuuuuuuuuuu…

Ditunggu yaaa

.

.

.

Jaa ne (~^,^)~_ ~(^,^~)


	3. Chapter 3

**KATEKYOU HITMAN REBORN**

**Author : Seiya Aya**

**Rating : T (cari aman)**

**Pair : entahlah (author x Tsuna gapapalah -ditangkap, dipenggal trus dibakar massa)**

**Type : humor (?), romance (?)**

**Warning : OOC, Ai-shounen, yaoi, EYD, geje, ambigu, typo tergeletak dimana-mana**

Ciossu.

Chapter tiga ni minna…. *tebar-tebar dinamitnya Gokudera

Gomen banget untuk keterlambatan apdet yang sangat parah ini. Author bener-bener disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas penelitian yang kudu dikerjain. Kalau gak perlu sih mending kagak author garap lah… hohohohoho

Sekali lagi author bener-bener minta maaf atas kertelambatan ini. Sebelum ke cerita, author mau ngebales para readers yang udah berbaik hati mereview fanfic nista ini

** .79** : hahaha... pairnya kayaknya masih belum terlalu keliatan ya. Makanya baca terus fanfic ini ya... awas kalo engga (siap parang) wkwkwkkw. Authornya cewek kok, eh, aq cewek apa cowok ya? Hahahaha. Panggil aja Aya, oke? Purinaku? Penjelasannya ada d chapter ini ko'. Sankyuu dukungannya ^^v

**DeLoAniMan U-Know** : ini uda dilanjut. Maaf atas keterlambatannya ya. Review lagi yaw ^^

**LalaNur Aprilia** : terima kasih , amiinn.. semoga tambah seru aja ni fanfic, hehehe :3. Hahahaha, kayaknya nanti bakal banyak pair bertebaran, ditunggu saja oke? Gomen...gomen... autho baru tau ada typo, padahal uda dibaca lagi tapi tetep aja ada typo. Terima kasih uda mengingatkan author. Keep review yaa X3

**Ruu-Chan** : hahaha, maaf uda bikin kamu menunggu lama Ruu chan, ini uda di apdet lagi kok, moga puas ya dengan chapter ini. Soal pair G27, ditunggu aja, pasti author masukin ko, secara author juga suka dengan pair mereka. Asik tu kalo ada kaichou sekeren dan semesum Mukuro. Soal Purinaku, penjelasannya ada di chapter ini kok. Huakakakakakakakaka. Makasih, terus review yaaa

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter sebelumnya**_

"perkenalkan, saya adalah Rukudo Mukuro, Ketua OSIS Namimori Gakuen" kata sang kaichou

"dan kamu, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mulai hari ini kau menjadi 'PURINAKU'" lanjut Mukuro

"heeeee?…. Apa itu?" seru Tsuna

.

.

**_Monggo_**

"kufufufu… jadi kau belum tahu apa itu Purinaku?" tanya Mukuro

"um… aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu Purinaku, gomen ne" kata Tsuna sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Enma dan Fran hanya bisa menatap Tsuna tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Purinaku sangat terkenal di kota ini. Bahkan Purinaku itu merupakan item penting dari Namimori Gakuen

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu Purinaku?" tanya Byakuran dengan tatapan tak percaya

"gomen ne" jawab Tsuna yang menunduk semakin dalam sambil memejamkan matanya, takut kena hukuman

"ushishishishishi… menarik sekali" tanggap si pirang alias Belphegor

"um… aku baru saja pindah ke kota ini kemarin. Aku benar-benar masih belum mengenal kota ini. Aku bersekolah di Namimori Gakuen pun atas permintaan mendiang kedua orang tuaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu Purinaku. Maafkan aku… jangan hukum aku… hiks" jelas Tsuna yang tidak bisa menahan air mata ketakutannya

Mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda mungil di sebelahnya itu membuat Enma menjadi bersimpati. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Tsuna yang ia pikir periang karena selalu tersenyum ternyata menyimpan cerita seperti itu

"maafkan si rambut putih itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tak apa, kalau begitu akan kami jelaskan apa itu Purinaku" kata Mukuro bijak. "Bel, kau yang menjelaskannya" lanjut ketua OSIS itu

"kenapa harus aku…" keluh pemuda pirang bertiara itu. "baiklah…baiklah…" lanjutnya karena mendapatkan _death glare_ tajam dari Mukuro dan Byakuran

"seperti yang kau ketahui, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Namimori Gakuen adalah sekolah khusus pria. Karena itulah keberadaan wanita yang disebut sebagai 'pemanis pemandangan' di sekolah ini jarang, atau mungkin tidak ada. Dari siswa, guru sampai karyawan pun semuanya laki-laki. Karena itulah sekolah membuat kebijakan untuk memberikan 'pemanis pemandangan' agar sekolah ini tidak membosankan. Itulah dasar dari dibentuknya Purinaku di sekolah ini. Karena itulah-" jelas Belphegor

"jadi apa itu Purinaku?" potong Tsuna polos

Semua terdiam, hanya Tsuna yang masih terbengong-bengong karena memang masih tidak tahu apa maksud dari pembicaraan itu

"ushishishishishshi…kau suka memotong pembicaraan orang ya, Sawada Tsunayoshi" kata Belphegor sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna

"hieeeeee…..maafkan aku…ampuunnnn…" teriak Tsuna yang panik melihat pisau di tangan Belphegor

"kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, jangan sekali-kali kau memotong pembicaraanku. Ingat itu" ancam Belphegor sambil menyeringai

"iyaaa… tidak akan aku ulangi lagi, maafkan aku…" kata Tsuna yang panik sambil menyatukan tangannya ke depan, pertanda memohon

"sudahlah Bel, lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja penjelasanmu" sela Byakuran yang masih setia berada di sisi Mukuro

"kufufufufu…kau memang suka menggoda orang, Bel…menggoda dalam artian yang lain tentunya, kufufufufu… kembalilah menjelaskan apa yang kau tunda tadi" tegur Mukuro yang masih tenang di mejanya

Belphegor pun memasukkan kembali pisaunya ke dalam seragamnya, kemudian beranjak kembali ke sisi kiri Mukoro

Merasa hidupnya tak lagi terancam, Tsuna dengan takut-takut membuka matanya dan mencoba kembali menyimak apa yang akan di jelaskan oleh pemuda pirang itu

"karena kurangnya pemanis di sekolah ini, maka kepala sekolah saat ini mulai memberlakukan Purinaku dan OSIS diperintahkan menjalankan program Purinaku ini. OSIS diberi hak untuk mencari orang-orang tertentu untuk dijadikan 'pemanis' bagi sekolah ini. Singkatnya, Purinaku itu maskot yang akan mencerahkan kehidupan para penghuni yang haus akan pemandangan indah yang tak dapat mereka dapatkan karena berada di Namimori Gakuen ini." Jelas Belphegor

"bahkan, saking terkenalnya Purinaku itu, kebanyakan siswa yang mendaftar ke sekolah ini adalah para pengagum yang sengaja masuk ke sekolah ihi hanya untuk lebih dekat dengan Purinaku" kata Belphegor lagi

"karena itulah kau dipanggil ke sini, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kau mulai hari ini akan menjadi anggota Purinaku bersama dengan dua orang yang ada di kanan dan kirimu itu" tambah Byakuran

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Tsuna untuk mencerna kalimat terakhir dari pemuda berambut putih itu. Setelah melihat ke Enma dan Fran yang menurut Tsuna masuk ke dalam kategori 'pemanis' baru otak lemotnya berjalan

"hee? Yang benar saja…kenapa harus akuu?" tolak Tsuna sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya

"kenapa?" tanya Mukuro sambil beranjak dari singgasananya mendekati Tsuna

"tentu saja karena" kata Mukuro sambil menyentuh dagu Tsuna. "karena kau sangat sempurna untuk menjadi Purinaku, kufufu…" lanjut Mukuro sambil tersenyum

Tsuna yang diperlakukan begitu kontan saja membuat wajah manisnya langsung memerah. Sedangkan kedua anggota OSIS yang lain hanya bisa membiarkan ketua OSISnya berperilaku seperti itu, bahkan mereka terkesan tak peduli dengan tingkah mesum _kaichou_-nya itu

Kedua kandidat Purinaku yang lain? Tentu saja hanya bisa memandang Tsuna, bingung harus senang karena mendapatkan rekan baru atau bersimpati karena kejailan yang dilakukan ketua OSIS mereka kepada anak baru itu

"tung…tunggu dulu. Aku masih kurang mengerti dengan ini semua. Apa maksudnya Purinaku itu. Dan apa sebenarnya hal yang dilakukan oleh Purinaku itu. Dari penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Belphegor tadi aku masih kurang mengerti" tanya Tsuna dengan susah payah karena tatapan Mukuro yang dari tadi masih saja menatapnya sambil memegang dagunya

"seperti yang dijelaskan Bel tadi, Purinaku itu maskot, pemanis Namimori. Sudah pasti tugas Purinaku itu menghiasi kehidupan suram para siswa-siswa Namimori Gakuen ini. Kufufufufu" jelas Mukuro yang tangannya mulai bergerak ke wajah Tsuna sambil menujukkan wajah dan senyum mesumnya yang membuat ketiga kandidat Purinaku itu bergidik

Mendengar penjelasan dari etua OSIS itu benar-benar mebuat Tsuna ketakutan. Aku jadinya jika ia dijadikan mainan oleh seluruh siswa Namimori Gakuen ini. Dipukuli, diperas, dihajar dan serangkaian kejahatan-kejahatan lain yang bahkan membayangkannya saja membuat Tsuna ketakutan setengah mati. Ia jelas tidak mau nasibnya menjadi bulan-bulanan siswa Namimori Gakuen itu.

"tidaaaakkkk… aku tidak mau habis dipukuli. Aku tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan. Pokoknya aku tidak mau" tolak Tsuna sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang membuat Mukuro terpaksa (?) harus melapas tangannya dari wajah Tsuna

"hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mukuro heran

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terheran-heran dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda beriris coklat itu. Tentu saja maksud dari hiburan itu bukan yang seperti dilontarkan Tsuna tadi.

"ushishishishishshishi…kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Belphegor tertarik

Mendengar tawa seperti itu mambuat Tsuna menatap ragu kearah si pemilik tawa itu.

"bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Sedangkan anggota OSIS sendiri menggunakan benda-benda berbahaya untuk dijadikan mainan. apalagi obyek mainan itu adalah manusia. Sudah pasti tugas Purinaku itu seperti itu bukan" jelas Tsuna yang teringat adegan lempar pisau Bel kepada Fran

"hahahahahaha…kau memang manarik. Benar-benar anak yang polos. Sayang aku sudah punya Enma, kalau tidak kau sudah habis di tanganku Sawada Tsunayoshi" kata Byakuran sambil mengeluarkan aura yang sedikit mesu-err berbeda, yang entah mengapa membuat Tsuna tiba-tiba bergidik

Enma yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba bermuka masam? Apa bermuka masam? Ya. Itu terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit dan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah. Sepertinya ia kurang suka dengan pernyataan Byakuran tadi. Sayangnya tak ada yang menyadari itu selain Mukuro yang berada dekat dengannya

"kufufu…jangan berkata seperti itu Byakuran. Kasihan Enma bila kau berkata seperti itu. Apa kau benar-benar ingin melepasnya?" tanya Mukuro yang kini menatap Byakuran jahil

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Byakuran sedikit kesal. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Mukuro yang masih tetap setia berada di dekat ketiga Purinaku-nya itu

"sudah pasti aku tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja. Enma adalah milikku. Dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya" katanya sedikit keras sambil menatap tak suka ke arah ketua OSISnya itu

Melihat pemandangan aneh seperti itu jelas saja membuat Tsuna semakin tidak mengerti. Apa ia salah paham dengan pengertian dari Purinaku itu sendiri? Tapi, apalagi maksud hiburan untuk siswa Namimori kalau bukan sebagai bulan-bulanan. Apalagi ini adalah sekolah khusus pria bukan?

"wahwahwahwah… jangan begitu Byakuran. Jangan memonopoli Enma seenaknya. Bukankah dia adalah Purinaku, yang berarti ia adalah milik bersama, ushishishishi" saut Belphegor yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan pisaunya dan mengelapnya

"sudahlah Byakuran. Susah kalau sudah berdebat denganmu." Kembali lagi menatap Tsuna, "sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini. Maksud kami bukan hiburan semacam itu" kata Mukuro lagi

Byakuran yang mendengar perkataan Mukuro hanya mengangkat dagunya dan beralih ke sisi Enma. Yang mana pemuda berambut merah itu kembali menunjukkan wajah datarnya walaupun ada sedikit rona merahdi pipinya

"kalau begitu hiburan macam apa yang dimaksud?" tanya Tsuna

"yah… seperti yang biasanya dilakukan maskot. Sebagai penyemangat bagi para siswa di Namimori Gakuen ini. Dan yang pasti mereka akan mengenakan pakaian khusus dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penyemangat itu" jelas Mukuro sambil tersenyum

"apa maksudmu dengan pakaian khusus? Apa itu seragam khusus? Berarti harus mengeluarkan biaya lagi donk?" tanya Tsuna yang mulai menimbang hal itu karena seragam baru berarti ada uang lagi yang harus dikeluarkan dan perlu diketahui bahwa sejak kedua orang tuannya meninggal, kapasitas uangnya memang tidaklah banyak

Soal biaya untuk saat ini Tsuna memang tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal seminggu yang lalu, Tsuna membiayai hidupnya dengan uang tabungan yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin sekolah, ia lebih memilih bekerja untuk membiayai hidupnya kemudian. Tetapi, atas desakan sahabat ayahnya, Tsuna harus sekolah, dengan jaminan biaya sekolahnya akan ditanggung oleh sahabat ayahnya itu.

Atas alasan itulah Tsuna bisa bersekolah di Namimori Gakuen. Karena, sahabat ayahnya itulah yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Tsuna yang sebenarnya sangat senang karena dapat bersekolah lagi merasa tak ingin merepotkan lebih jauh lauh orang yang mau menyusahkan dirinya untuk Tsuna. Ia sangat menghormati sosok sahabat ayahnya itu lebih daripada kerabatnya sendiri yang sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, mereka seperti tidak peduli dengan keadaan Tsuna

Oke, balik lagi ke perbincangan di ruang OSIS

"ushishishi… soal seragam khusus itu kau tak usah khawatir, semua dana keperluan Purinaku adalah OSIS yang menanggungnya. Hal itu sudah masuk ke dalam anggaran" jelas Belphegor yang sangat tidak disangka ternyata ia adalah bendahara OSIS

"aku masih bingung. Apa tepatnya yang dilakukan oleh Purinaku itu?" tanya Tsuna sambil menautkan alisnya

Mendengar itu Enma dan Fran hanya dapat mendesah pelan. Saking pelannya Tsuna tidak menyadari raut wajah kelelahan yang tampak pada wajah manis Enma dan wajah imut nan datar milik Fran

"bagaimana menjelaskannya ya… mungkin seperti Cheerleeder?" jawab Byakuran

Apaaaa? Bukankah itu kelompok anak perempuan yang menggunakan pompom dan berjoget-joget di hadapan umum itu? Yang benar saja… mana mungkin aku mau. Dan lagi, aku ini laki-laki. Mana mungkin melakukan hal sekonyol itu—batin Tsuna yang menolak tegas

"Cheerleeder? Yang pakai pompom terus rok mini kemana-mana itu?" akhirnya tanya Tsuna takut-takut. Sebenarnya takut ada pisau nyasar dari Bel yang masih saja mengelap pisau-pisaunya

"konsepnya seperti itu, mungkin pompom dan rok mininya bisa tidak dipakai" kata Byakuran tenang

"tidak… aku tidak mau. Bukankah hal yng seperti itu bisanya dilakukan oleh anak perempuan. Aku ini laki-laki. Jelas saja tidak mau pakai yang begituan" tolak Tsuna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Mendengar penolakan langsung dari Tsuna membuat ketiga pengurus OSIS itu saling bertatapan. Setelah memberi isyarat kepada Byakuran untuk meneluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya, Mukuro kembali memandang Tsuna yang kali ini balas memandangnya

"Purinaku itu adalah asset berharga bagi sekolah ini. Karena tugas-tugasnya yang seperti itu tentu saja ada imbalan khusus kepada para anggota Purinaku." Kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum. Mukuro lalu memanggil Byakuran yang telah mengambil lembaran kertas dari laci meja yang dimaksud Mukuro tadi.

"sebagai anggota Purinaku, mereka mendapatkan hak-hak khusus dalam sekolah ini. Antara lain bebas menggunakan kamar mandi khusus yang ada di gedung pusat, bebas mengikuti atau tidak mengikuti pelajaran di kelas, tugas atau pekerjaan rumah ditiadakan, makan siang gratis dan seabrek fasilitas dan keuntungan lain yang akan kalian dapatkan" jelas Byakuran sambil membaca kertas yang diambilnya dari laci

Mendengar itu Tsuna-seperti yang bisa di duga Mukuro, tercengang. Tsuna beranggagapan tugas macam apa yang akan dilakukan sebagai Purinaku apabila imbalannya semenggiurkan itu. Terutama bagian tugas dan makan siangnya. Dengan bebasnya mengerjakan tugas sekolah itu tentu saja meringankan beban otaknya yang memang kurang bisa tanggap. Sedangkan makan siang, sudah tentu untuk menghemat pengeluaran kerena saat ini ia hidup sebatang kara.

Tidak tidak tidak, jangan terpengaruh Tsuna, carilah alasan untuk keluar dari situasi ini-batin Tsuna

"bagaimana Sawada Tsunayoshi? Masih banyak keuntungan lain yang akan kau dapatkan apabila kau menjadi anggota Purinaku" kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum

"tidaaaaakk… aku tidak mau, lagipula, seperti yang aku katakana sebelumnya, aku ini laki-laki. DAN laki-laki TIDAK MUNGKIN pantas menjadi mascot sepeti itu" elak Tsuna dengan penekanan yang kuat

"ushishishishsishihsi… teori siapa yang bilang kalau laki-laki itu tidak pantas? Lihat ini!" kta Bel tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menunjukkan foto yang terpampang di layar handphone-nya itu

Dengan menyipitkan mata, Tsuna melihat ke foto yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya itu. Walaupun jauh, gambarnya sangat jelas, bahkan semua anggota tertarik untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam foto itu

Kemudian semua menjadi diam, mereka seakan terpana dengan foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Belphegor yang sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya

Kemudian,

"uwaaa… apa itu, kawaii" teriak Tsuna histeris

"iya, bener, manis banget" sahut Enma mengiyakan

"kufufu… ternyata kau mesum juga rupanya" kata Mukuro sambil menyunggingkan senyum mesumnya

"boleh juga idemu tu Bel, lain kali aku akan coba idemu itu" ucap Byakuran sambil memikirkan sesuatu entah apa sambil sesekali menatap Enma dan mengangguk

Di saat yang sama, Enma merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menjalari tubuhnya yang membuatnya merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, pertanda firasat yang tidak baik

Sebenarnya apa sih foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Bel sampai membuat manusia-manusia di ruangan itu bertingkah begini

Ternyata, sosok yang ada di dalam handphone itu adalah Fran yang tengah berpose manis sambil duduk seperti kucing dengan salah satu tangannya menggenggam di samping pipi layaknya kucing. Baju yang dipakainya hanyalah singlet hitam tanpa lengan yang agak gombrong sehingga salah satu bagian atasnya agak melorot dari bahunya yang terekspos jelas ditambah hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna putih yang semakin mengekspos kaki mungilnya. Akan tetapi yang membuat semua lebih tercengang bukan itu. Melainkan wajah manis Fran yang biasanya datar menjadi memerah dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup dan bibirnya juga sedikit terbuka, sepertinya- menurut Tsuna- mengeong. Kepalanya yang sedikit dimiringkan membuat Fran terlihat sangat manis, imut dan ehem, menggoda.

Semua terpana dengan pemandangan wah yang dihadirkan oleh Bel, sedangkan pemilik handphone hanya menunjukkan seringai khasnya.

"Bel senpai.. kenapa bisa ada fotoku yang seperti itu di handphone senpai. Ditambah lagi aku tidak ingat berpose seperti itu di hadapan senpai. Pasti Bel senpai mengedit foto itu kan" sanggah Fran yang bertahan dengan wajah dan suara datarnya walaupun kurang berhasil menutupi kekegetannya

"ushishishishi, kau tidak ingat? Bukankah waktu itu kau yang datang seenakknya ke kamarku untuk membaca manga lalu menghabiskan seluruh minuman sodaku yang kemudian menyebabkan kau sampai err mabuk begini. Aku tidak menyangka, kalau kau tidak kuat minum soda" ucap Bel tersenyum puas

Mendengar itu seluruh penghuni ruangan itu terperangah dengan penjelasan Bel. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Fran si kepala kodok bermuka datar itu tak tahan dengan soda

"kufufu… kalau begitu mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah kau Fran. Bisa saja kami ini memasukkan soda ke dalam minumanmu" goda Mukuro dengan senyum mesu ehem jailnya

Fran yang mendengar itu tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya walaupun Tsuna tahu Fran sebenarnya khawatir jika itu terjadi

"sudah, sekarang kita kembali ke topik."kata Byakuran yang telah kembali kepada pekerjaannya sebagai Sekretaris OSIS. "nah, Tsuna, kau telah lihat sendiri bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki bisa terlihat begitu- ehem seperti tadi bukan. Apa kau mau menghindar lagi" lanjut pemuda berambut putih itu

Kali ini Tsuna benar-benar terpojok. Ia merasa tidak bisa membantah ucapan Byakuran karena foto Fran yang ditunjukkan tadi benar-benar menepis argumennya. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-lakilah yang membuatnya tetap bersikeras tidak mau mengikuti permintaan untuk menjadi Purinaku

"tapi..tapi…" elak Tsuna sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya "tidak bisa. Maaf, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan. Aku berencana untuk mencari kerja sambilan untuk mencukupi hidup. Jadi maafkan aku, aku menolak menjadi Purinaku" kata Tsuna memantapkan diri

Mendengar jawaban Tsuna ketiga anggota OSIS itu langsung berpandangan. Sementara Enma hanya memandang iba ke Tsuna dan Fran yang masih berwajah datar juga menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu

"baiklah jika itu keinginanmu" kata Mukuro kemudian yang membuat Tsuna sedikit lega karena mengira ketua OSISnya itu mengerti "tapi sebelum kau benar-benar memutuskannya Tsuna, sebaiknya kau mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Belphegor ini. Mungkin hal ini akan membantu juga dalam kehidupanmu" lanjut pemuda tampan itu sambil melirik ke pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang langsung mengangguk mengerti

"perlu untuk kau ketahui Tsuna, kami tentu saja tidak membiarkan mascot kebanggaan sekolah ini begitu saja. Dengan tugas yang sangat berbeda itu kami tentu saja memberikan imbalan khusus atas pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh Purinaku itu. Bahkan, sekolah telah memberikan anggaran khusus untuk keperluan Purinaku yang jumlahnya tidaklah sedikit. Karena itu, jika kau menjadi anggota Purinaku kau akan mendapatkan imbalan sebesar 10.000 yen tiap minggunya. Itu belum dengan bonus apabila pekerjaanmu memuaskan. Hal itu juga belum termasuk dengan liburan-liburan ditambah uang saku yang akan kau dapatkan apabila menjadi mascot kami." Jelas Belphegor

Diam 1 detik

Diam 2 detik

Whatttt?

Gilaaa… benar-benar gila. Itu hampir sama dengan gaji seorang guru, bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada gaji penjaga rental CD yang kuincar di koran tadi pagi. Belum lagi bonus yang akan aku terima. Belum yang lain-lain. Tapi, mengapa harus menjadi maskot… aku benar-benar tidak mau bertingkah memalukan, apalagi bersorak-sorak seperti pemegang pom-pom itu. Aku laki-laki, ingat! Tapi imbalan itu benar-benar aku butuhkan untuk keperluan hidupku ini, aduhhhh- begitulah gejolak batin yang dialami Tsuna

Ketiga anggota OSIS itu hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat tingkah laku Tsuna yang sedang kebingungan sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Enma menatap simpati dan Fran tetap dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa

Tidak Tsuna, kamu itu laki-laki, ingat Tsuna LAKI-LAKI. Jangan biarkan tawaran menggiurkan itu mengubah pendirianmu- batin Tsuna yang terus berkecamuk

"tidak tidak tidak, aku menol-" belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba muncul asap putih entah dari mana. Asap putih itu tidak terlalu banyak tapi cukup pekat sehingga membuat penghuni ruangan itu tidak dapat melihat jelas dan terbatuk-batuk

"Uhuk-uhuk...asap apa ini..uhuk" kata Tsuna terbatuk-batuk

"kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan seperti itu, heh Dame-Tsuna" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah meja kaichou yang masih tertutup oleh pekatnya asap putih

Tsuna yang sepertinya mengenal suara itu langsung panik. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah suara orang yang selama ini membantunya saat kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya

Asap putih yang memenuhi ruangan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Lalu, tampaklah dua sosok di balik meja kaichou, yang satu duduk di bangku kaichou dengan meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas meja dengan pose dan tatapan yang angkuh, dan sosok satunya berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang sesuatu yang nampaknnya seperti notes

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi Dame-Tsuna, kau tidak bisa memutuskan untuk menolaknya begitu saja. Lebih tepatnya kau tidak kuijinkan untuk menolak" kata orang yang duduk di bangku itu sambil membenarkan letak topi fedoranya yang ada di kepalanya

"ke..kenapa harus begitu Pa...Paman Reborn" cicit Tsuna yang mulai ciut pendiriannya karena kedatangan seseorang yang ia sebut Paman Reborn itu

"kau sudah dengar apa yang kukatakan bukan, kau tidak boleh menolak, kau harus menerimanya" kata Reborn tenang

"tunggu sebentar, apa maksudnya ini Reborn-sama? Apa Anda mengenal Sawada Tsunayoshi ini sebelumnya?" tanya sang kaichou dengan sopan yang tampaknya sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok ini

"tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Saat ini akulah yang memegang ke-walian dari bocah berambut coklat jabrik di sana itu" kata Reborn sambil menatap angkuh ke arah Tsuna yang tak berani menatap walinya itu

Mendengar penuturan itu, semua penghuni ruangan itu kecuali Reborn-dan orang disampingnya- serta Tsuna, hanya bisa ber-oo ria sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"maaf Reborn-san, anda ada rapat dengan komite 10 menit lagi. Jika urusan ini sudah selesai, sebaiknya anda segera menuju ke ruangan rapat itu" kata sosok berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang dengan pakaian cina bewarna merah kepada Reborn

"baiklah..baiklah.. seperti biasa kau selalu mengingatkan aku tentang rapat, Fon" jawab Reborn sambil menghela nafas dan melirik sosok berbaju merah yang dipanggilnya Fon itu.

"sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk mengatur dan mengingatkan anda Reborn-san" kata Fon sambil tersenyum

"aku tau...aku tau.." kata Reborn yang kemudian menurunkan kedua kakinya dari meja ketua OSIS. "kalau begitu waktuku tidak banyak, heh Dame-Tsuna" panggil Reborn ke pemuda mungil yang masih menciut di pojokan sofa

"ha..haikk.. Paman Reborn" jawab pemuda beriris karamel itu terbata

"kau kuperintahkan untuk menjadi anggota Purinaku, Tsuna. Dan apabila kau menolak, maka kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini dan akan aku akan memutuskan perwalianku dari kau heh Dame-Tsuna" kata Reborn tegas

"apaa... kenapa begitu paman. Kejam, Paman tega sekali sama aku. Lagi pula...lagi pula... apa hak Paman sampai-sampai menyuruhku mengikuti kegiatan aneh seperti Purinaku ini" tolak Tsuna yang kali ini benar-benar keberatan karena terus didesak untuk menjadi anggota Purinaku

"tentu saja aku punya hak. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa akulah kepala sekolah dan pemilik Namimori Gakuen ini" jawab Reborn tenang sambil tersenyum—err lebih tepatnya menyeringai kejam ke Tsuna

Gleek, Tsuna hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa lari lagi dari keputusan mutlak dari wali serta kepala sekolahnya itu

Melihat kondisi itu, ketiga anggota OSIS tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena tahu bahwa sosok Tsuna yang sempurna sebagai maskot itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi anggota Purinaku

'Kami-sama.. apa salahku hingga harus terjebak dalam situasi ini' keluh Tsuna dalam hati

"aku belum mendengar jawabanmu Dame-Tsuna. Apa kau akan menjadi anggota Purinaku atau tidak dan membantah perintahku ini Sawada Tsunayoshi" kata Reborn lagi yang kali ini sambil tersenyum misterius dan mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang sengaja ditujukan untuk membuat pemuda manis bernama Tsuna itu menyerah dan menuruti perintahnya itu

'haduhhh...apa aku benar-benar harus mengalami ini semua, Kami-sama' batin Tsuna sambil menatap para anggota Purinaku yang ada di kanan dan kirinya. Yang ditatap hanya dapat membalas dengan tatapan sudah-menyerah-saja-daripada-urusannya-mati-ditang an-kepala-sekolah

"aku belum mendengar jawabanmu Sawada Tsunayoshi" ulang Reborn yang masih memancarkan aura mengitimidasi yang kali ini lebih pekat dan ditujukan lagi ke Tsuna yang malang

"haikk haikk Paman Reborn. Baiklah, aku akan menjadi anggota Purinaku" kata Tsuna yang akhirnya menyerah karena memang hanya itu satu-satunya jalan keluar dari intimidasi Reborn yang mengerikan

"oke. Beres sudah urusan di sini" kata Reborn senang dan seketika aura mematikan itu lenyap tak bersisa. "nah, mulai dari sini aku serahkan sepenuhnya urusan ini ke OSIS. Mukuro, aku mengandalkanmu" lanjutnya lagi

"baik, Reborn-sama. Saya tak akan mengecewakan anda" jawab Mukuro dengan sangat sopan kepada pria bertopi fedora itu

"hmm..hmm.." jawab Reborn yang hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu beralih ke Fon lagi, " nah Fon, kita bisa pergi sekarang" lanjutnya

"baik, Reborn-san" jawab Fon

Tak lama setelah Fon berkata seperti itu, ruangan OSIS tiba-tiba kembali dipenuhi asap putih yang membuat semua penghuni yang ada di ruangan itu terbatuk-batik. Tak lama kemudia asap pun menghilang dan sosok Reborn serta Fon pun menghilang juga dari ruangan itu

"haduh..haduh.. Kepala sekolah kita benar-benar selalu mengejutkan kita ya" Byakuranlah yang pertama kali berbicara

"ushishishishishishishi... benar-benar tak terduga" lanjut Bel yang membuat Tsuna heran masih mengelap pisau-pisau peraknya

"yang penting sekarang" kata Mukuro sambil memejamkan matanya. "mulai hari ini Sawada Tsunayoshi telah resmi menjadi anggota Purinaku" tambahnya sambil membuka matanya yang berbeda warna itu sambil tersenyum senang

"selamat datang anggota baru" kata Enma yang terlihat sangat senang mendapatkan anggota baru, apalagi yang manis seperti Tsuna ini

"um, selamat datang Sawada-san" ucap Fran yang kali ini sedikit menunjukkan ekspresinya yang dapat dilihat dari bibirnya yang sedikit-ingat sangat sedikit- terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman

'Kami-sama, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadapku' batin Tsuna sambil menghela nafas

"JUUDAIMEEE..." terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras begitu Tsuna dan Enma membuka pintu kelasnya

"Gok...Gokudera-kun" ucap Tsuna yang kaget dengan sambutan yang diterimanya ketika kembali dari ruangan OSIS

"Hayato, saat ini masih dalam pelajaranku. Jika kau masih mau memperdengarkan suara berisikmu itu sebaiknya berkoarlah sepuasnya di depan sekolah saja daripada menggangu pelajaranku" kata Xanxus-sensei yang nampak marah dengan tingkah Gokudera

Gokudera yang mendengar itu langsung saja terdiam. Benar-benar tak mau ambil resiko mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat dari senseinya itu. Gokudera hanya bisa menatap sahabat barunya itu dengan tatapan kau-tidak-apa-apa-kan-juudaime?

"dan kalian berdua, sampai kapan mau berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu. Cepat kembali ke tempat duduk kalian" perintah sang sensei

"ha..haik sensei" jawab Tsuna sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"haik" jawab Enma yang langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing

Disaat dua makhluk manis itu berjalan ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tatapan ingin tahu ditunjukkan olah seluruh penghuni kelas atas pemanggilan anak baru itu ke ruangan OSIS. Bahkan seorang Xanxus-sensei yang notabene-nya adalah guru terganas seantero Namimori Gakuen inipun tak luput menunjukkan tatapan penasaran kepada dua pemuda yang kini telah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"bssst...Juudaime. ada apa OSIS memanggil kalian? Sejak Juudaime keluar dari kelas aku benar-benar khawatir. Jangan-jangan OSIS melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap Juudaime" bisik Gokudera setelah Tsuna mengenyakkan diri di bangkunya

'perkiraannya benar, mereka melakukan hal yang buruk terhadapku' batin Tsuna

Melihat raut wajah Tsuna yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terpuruk membuat Gokudera tambah khawatir. Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakannya benar

"sebaiknya diceritakan saja Juudaime. Mungkin akan sedikit meringankan beban Juudaime." Kata Gokudera sambil tersenyum menenangkan

"iya Tsuna, kau bisa cerita ke kami jika itu membuatmu lebih baik. Siapa tahu kami bisa meringankan kesulitan yang kau alami" tiba-tiba Yamamoto ikut berbisik, sepertinya dari tadi mengikuti perbincangan antara dua sejol- uhuk, dua kawan itu

Melihat perhatian yang diberikan oleh kedua teman barunya itu membuat Tsuna terharu. Saking terharunya bahkan membuat iris karamelnya berkaca-kaca.

"terima kasih minna, nanti akan aku ceritakan semuanya kepada kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum tulus kepada kedua sahabat barunya itu

Mendengar tuturan Tsuna kedua makhluk yang berambut putih dan hitam itu hanya bisa membalas senyum tulus Tsuna dengan senyuman yan tak kalah tulus. Berharap beban yang diderita Tsuna dapat dibagi sehingga tidak memberatkan pemuda manis yang kini sedang menangis tertahan dalam diam karena masih sayang nyawa melihat Xanxus-sensei masih memberikan pelajarannya

Di sudut lain terlihat pemuda bersurai merah yang sedari tadi tak lepas menatap pemuda berambut coklat yang mencuat ke atas secara tak wajar. Sambil menghela nafas pemuda itu kembali memainkan pensilnya dan memandang ke luar jendela tanpa mempedulikan koaran Xanxus di depan kelas

"apa? Juudaime menjadi anggota Purinaku?" teriak Gokudera setelah Xanxus-sensei menyelesaikan jamnya

"husshh.. Gokudera, jangan keras-keras, aku malu ni" kata Tsuna yang merona karena teriakan Gokudera bisa memicu tatapan ingin tahu dari teman-teman sekelasnya

"maaf. Tapi apa benar Juudaime menjadi anggota Purinaku?" tanya Gokudera memastikan

"mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan kepala sekolah langsung" jawab Tsuna sambil tertunduk lesu

"maa...maa... jadi kepala sekolah meminta mu langsung menjadi anggota Purinaku?" tanya Yamamoto yang ikut berdiskusi dari bangkunya yang ada di belakang Tsuna

"diam kau Yakyuu baka. Dan kenapa kau ikut dalam perbincanganku dengan Juudaime ini hah?" kata Gokudera yang merasa tidak rela jika Yamammoto ikut dalam diskusinya ini dengan sahabat barunya itu

"sudahlah Gokudera. Aku tidak keberatan kok" kata Tsuna menengahi.

Gokudera yang masih tak rela dengan keberadaan Yamamoto dalam kegiatannya dengan Tsuna itu pun sedikit mendengus kesal ke Yamamoto yang dibalas dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat Gokudera semakin kesal tapi tak membantah permintaan Tsuna untuk membiarkan Yamamoto berada di situ

"begitulah Yamamoto, habisnya kepala sekolah itu ternyata adalah waliku, ya beginilah akhirnya" kata Tsuna

"begitu ya. Emang kepala sekolah kita itu terkenal dengan perintahnya yang tidak bisa ditolak. Berani membantah ucapannya saja bisa berakibat skors selama seminggu" ucap Yamamoto

"emang kepala sekolah sialan. Berani-beraninya membuat Juudaime-ku kesulitan." Dengus Gokudera tidak terima

Melihat tanggapan dari Gokudera, Tsuna hanya dapat tersenyum kecil dan Yamamoto yang juga hanya dapat mengangkat bahu

"tapi juudaime, apa kau tahu apa saja pekerjaan Purinaku itu?" tanya Gokudera

"tidak sepenuhnya tahu. Tadi di ruang OSIS aku diberitahu gambarannya saja. Semacam maskot atao penyemangat begitu kan?" kata Tsuna sambil menghela nafas

"yaa.. memang bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi apa kau tahu kegiatan apa saja yang akan kau lakukan saat menjadi Purinaku Tsuna?" kali giliran Yamamoto yang bertanya, entah engapa sedikit antusias

"umm... sepertinya belum tahu. Tadi aku hanya di suruh menandatangani kertas anggota Purinaku saja. Kalau rincian kegiatannya sepertinya memang belum diberitahu" kata Tsuna setelah mencoba mengngat apa yang dikatakan tadi di ruang OSIS

"begitu ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu aksi perdanamu menjadi Purinaku Tsuna" kata Yamamoto tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua tangangnya dan menyilangkannya di belakang kepalanya

"apa maksudmu, Yakyuu baka?" teriak Gokudera yang menjadi naik darah mendegar ucapan Yamamoto sedangkan yang diomongkan hanya bisa _sweet drop_

"maa...maa... akui saja Hayato. Kau juga menunggunya kan?" goda Yamamoto

"en..enak saja, tidak seperti itu. Dan sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Kau tak kuijinkan memanggilku dengan nama itu" seru Gokudera

"hahahahaha, tapi benar kan kalau kau juga ingin melihat penampilan perdananya Tsuna, Hayato" goda Yamamoto sambil tersenyum menyebalkan ke arah Gokudera

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA KECILKU." Teriak Gokudera sambil berwajah merah, entah marah atau malu karena dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya

"sudahlah Yamamoto, kasian Gokudera jika kau goda terus" saran Tsuna yang tak tega melihat sahabatnya digoda terus. "anoo.. Gokudera-kun, apa benar yang dikatakan Yamamoto itu, kalau kau menunggu,...itu..." kata Tsuna yang ternyata kepikiran dengan omongan Yamamoto

"huaaaa... bukan begitu Juudaime. Jangan dengarkan omongan Yakyuu Baka itu. Walau emang sebenarnya aku menunggu penampilan Juudaime, tapi tidak ada maksud lain kok" loh? Malah jujur ki bocah kepala gurita iki

"gitu ya..." kata Tsuna lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"maafkan aku Juudaime. Tapi tetap saja, aku akan melindungi Juudaime dari orang-orang yang membuat masalah dengan Juudaime" deklar Gokudera yang tak tega melihat keterpurukan sahabatnya itu

"terima kasih Gokudera" jawab Tsuna lirih sambil tersenyum lemah ke Gokudera

'senyum itu, ingin ku monopoli sendiri...' batin Gokudera

"tenang saja Tsuna, aku juga akan membantu Hayato. Bagaimana?" tawar Yamamoto santai

"yakyuu baka, aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu" senggah Gokudera sambil melotot

Tak mempedulikan penolakan Gokudera, Tsuna juga mengucapkan terima kasih ke Yamamoto. Kemudian meletakkan kepalanya ke meja. Entah mengapa, Tsuna merasa kepalanya sakit dan pening akibat kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini

Masih di sudut ruangan yang lain. Enma melirik Tsuna yang nampaknya tertidur di mejanya dan membuka handphonenya yang nampaknya ada pesan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

'hari ini sepulang sekolah semua anggota Purinaku berkumpul di ruang OSIS'

'NB : untuk Enma, beritahu Tsuna untuk datang, karena OSIS tidak tahu alamat emailnya'

Melihat isi pesan itu Enma hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Sambil menutup handphone-nya, Enma kembali melirik ke pemuda berambut coklat yang tertidur di antara perang mulut pemuda berambut putih dengan pemuda berrambut cepak.

Kembali menyibukkan diri dengan membuka buku dan membaca lagi buku yang ada di tangannya, tiba-tiba Enma mendongak melihat jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 12.45, yang mana pertemuan OSIS akan berlangsung sekitar 2 jam-an lagi.

"tampaknya besok akan dimulai pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan" ujarnya lirih sambil menghela nafas dan kembali membaca buku yang ada di tangannya itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

IHIRRRR... selesei juga chapter tiga ini. Bener-bener lama bener ngepublish ni chapter. Uda ada hampir 2 ato 3 bulan. Sekali lagi maafkan author gila ini ya minna.

Author janji, untuk chapter depan gak akan lama-lama apdetnya. Kerena itu mohon doa yang kutukannya untuk membuat author semangat melanjutkan fic ini

Ahe... ^~^v

.

Yang tak lupa untuk author minta...

...

...

Review minna... author tunggu-tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

Ohohohohohoho...ohokk..!

Sampai jumpa...

Jaa ne (~^,^)~_ ~(^,^~)


	4. Chapter 4

**KATEKYOU HITMAN REBORN**

**Disclaimer : KHR bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya sudah dipastikan isinya yaoi doang. Hanya Amano Akira sensei lah yang berhak **

**Author : Seiya Aya**

**Rating : T (cari aman)**

**Pair : ****banyak dah... XP**

**Type : humor (?), romance (?)**

**Warning : OOC, Ai-shounen, yaoi, EYD, geje, ambigu, typo tergeletak dimana-mana**

Ciossu.

Hola minna... gimana kabarnya, ketemu lagi ama author sableng nan gila ini. Huahahahahahahahahahahahah * ketauan gilanya kan?

Akhirnya, yang ditunggu tunggu -hoek, sapa juga yang nungguin elu thor- dengan bangga author mempersembahkan

Jeng...

Jeng...

Jeng...

Chapter empat udah di apdet ni...

Lumayan cepet kan daripada yang kemaren-kemaren, ohohohohohohohohoho uhuk uhuk uhuk *keselek sandal

Sebelum ke cerita, author mau ngebales review dulu ki

**LalaNur Aprilia** : hahahaha, lain kali aku teliti lagi typonya, sankyuu uda ngingetin ^^, hehehehhe, gak nyangku juga uda ampe 10000 uwooooooooo #lari ke gunung terus naek pohon paling tinggi sambil teriak 'aku orang gila' hahahahah, ini juga uda di apdet ogg

**Nthe YaoiLoverz** : iya kasian Tsuna, tapi mau gimana lagi, di fic ini Tsuna, Enma am Fran author siksa kayak gitu #keenakan para seme donk, hahahahahahahaha. Basil? Boleh aja, tapi belum tau mau dijadiian apa *dihajar massa. Tenang aja, akang Kyoya pasti ada kok, secara kalo Namimori tanpa Hibari Kyoya itu aneh banget, soal G27 juga, ditunggu ya... ohohohohoho

**DeLoAniMan U-know** : sip sip, ini juga uda di lanjut, disimak ya, jangan lupa review-nya pula #ngancem pake tonfanya Kyoya

**Adelia-chan22** : salam kenal juga Adelia ^^, kenalin aku Aya majikannya Hibari Kyoya #ditonfa Kyoya terus di gantung terbalik di atap Namimori. Hahahaha, aku juga waktu mbayangin ampe nahan cairan nista dari hidung, sumpah, menggoda iman banget, hahahahahaha. Wah, Reborn jadi jelangkung? Serem ah, ga usa jadi jelangkung dy juga uda sadis kok. Tugas Purinaku akan ada di chapter ini, untuk soal format tulisan, ini uda aku ganti kok. Ditunggu review-nya lagi ya

**Malachan12** : salam kenal juga Mala-chan. Syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Hehehe. Seneng banget nih kalau fic ini dibilang keren. Ow ow ow ow #dilempar bata. Hu um, sankyuu dukungannya. Jangan lupa di review lagi ya. Ditunggu pokoknya

Ruu-Chan : hahahahaha, gomen ya baru bisa apdet sekarang, ini malah uda dipadet lagi. Bisa jadi sih. Anggap aja kayak gitu, ^^. Kalo hayato untuk sementara aq jadiin murid biasa dulu ya, ntar kalo dia juga jadi Purinaku kasian Yamamoto, uda di ketusin mana saingannya banyak lagi. T.T sepertinya ada tuh kalo vongola 1st generation, ditunggu aja. Sankyuu dukungannya trus tetep di review ya.. heheheh

Buat readers sekalian, author masih bener-bener ngarepin review minna di fic ini, so review ya minna~ ^v^

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya**_

"aku tidak mau menjadi menjadi anggota Purinaku" kata Tsuna tegas

"kalau kau menolak maka perwalianku padamu akan putus" kata Reborn dengan angkuhnya

"tampaknya besok akan dimulai pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan" ujar Enma lirih

.

**_Monggo_**

"Tsuna, kita harus ke ruang OSIS sekarang" tiba-tiba Enma mendekati Tsuna yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya karena pelajaran telah berakhir

"terus kenapa Juudaime harus ke ruang OSIS?" kata Gokudera yang sewot karena acara pulang bersamanya akan terganggu dengan kedatangan Enma

"ada yang harus di bicarakan OSIS dengan anggota Purinaku, kalau tidak percaya ini ada email dari kaichou" kata Enma sambil memperlihatkan email yang dikirmkan OSIS tadi

Melihat email yang diperlihatkan Enma membuat Gokudera tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dengan berat hati ia harus merelakan kegagalannya mengetahui rumah sahabat barunya yang berambut coklat itu

"Juudaime, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau ikut dengan orang ini ke ruangan OSIS. Atau apa perlu aku ikut?" tanya Gokudera meminta keputusan Tsuna

"tidak apa-apa kok Gokudera-kun. Bukankah ada Enma bersamaku. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, hehehe" kata Tsuna yang telah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi Hayato" kata Yamamoto yang ternyata sedari tadi masih berada di sana

"sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan nama kecilku Yakyu baka!" seru Gokudera sambil menudingkan jarinya ke wajah Yamamoto

"maa...maa... ayok Gukudera" ajak Yamamoto tak peduli sambil memegang tangan Gokudera dan menyeretnya pergi

"lepaskan tanganku" katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yamamoto "Juudaime, aku pulang dulu, besok kita harus bisa pulang bersama" lanjut Gokudera sambil keluar kelas diikuti Yamamoto yang masih tersenyum seperti biasanya

Tsuna yang melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu

"teman-temanmu ramai ya" ucap Enma tiba-tiba

"hahahahaha, begitulah..." kata Tsuna dengan tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"jadi, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang OSIS sekarang?" tawar Enma yang melihat Tsuna telah membereskan tasnya

"un" hanya itu jawab Tsuna sambil mengikuti Enma berjalan keluar kelas yang telah sepi itu

_Ruang OSIS_

"besok, kalian akan memulai debut pertama sebagai Purinaku" kata Kaichou setelah ketiga anggota Purinaku berada di ruangannya

"apaaa? Besok? Kenapa harus besok?" ucap Tsuna spontan

"kufufufufufu.. tentu saja untuk mengenalkan dirimu sebagai anggota baru Purinaku, _Tsu-chan_" jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum kepada Tsuna

"Tapi Mukuro-sama, apa kita berdua" kata Fran sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Enma "Ikut dalam debut besok? Bukankah kita berdua sudah pernah debut pertama bukan?" tanya Fran masih dengan wajah dan suaranya yang datar

"kufufufufufufu, tentu saja kalian akan ikut, bukankah sangat indah melihat 3 maskot berdiri berdampingan?" kata kaichou sambil menopang dagunya masih tetap tersenyum

Mendengar jawaban Mukuro kedua anggota lama Purinaku hanya dapat menghela nafas lama. Seperti akan melakukan sesuatu yang berat

Melihat kedua rekan Purinakunya bertingkah mencurigakan seperti itu kontan saja membuat Tsuna berkeringat dingin. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan dalam debut pertamanya nanti? Walau enggan untuk menjadi Purinaku tapi karena sudah terlanjur dan besok adalah debut pertamanya membuat Tsuna menjadi gelisah

"trus., ano., apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam deb..uhuk debut per..pertamaku besok?" kata Tsuna yang tak bisa menutupi kegelisahannya

"tenang saja, kau hanya harus tampil di hadapan seluruh penghuni Namimori dan menyapa mereka semua" kali ini Byakuran sang Sekretaris yang menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna

"hanya itu? Jadi aku hanya harus berdiri dan menyapa saja bukan?" tanya Tsuna yang sedikit lega karena debut besok tidak seburuk yang dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

"iya, hanya itu, tetapi di saat debut itu kau dan anggota Purinaku lainnya harus memakai pakaian ini" ujar Byakuran sambil melangkah menuju salah satu lemari dan menujukkan 2 pasang pakaian yang bewarna putih dengan renda-renda di tengah yang tampak sangat manis

"apaaa? Aku harus memakai itu? Yang benar saja!" kontan Tsuna beranjak dari sofanya langsung menolak memakai pakaian itu

"tentu saja kau harus memakai pakaian itu, dengan anggota Purinaku yang lain tentunya" jawab Byakuran tenang

"apa kau buta? Tidak lihat pakaian itu? Itu..itu... itu seperti pakaian perempuan, apa kau serius aku akan memakai pakaian perempuan seperti itu?" cerocos Tsuna yang kaget dengan pakaian yang diharuskan dipakainya saat debut

"kufufufufufufu, tidak mungkin kami buta Tsu-chan. Kalau kami buta, mana mungkin kami memilihmu menjadi anggota Purinaku, melihat wajah manismu itu dan tubuh mungilmu itu" kata Mukuro sambil menatap Tsuna dari atas sampai bawah

Melihat pandangan Mukuro yang sedikit err-mesum kontan saja membuat Tsuna sedikit menggigil bukan karena AC dalam ruangan itu melainkan karena aura yang berasal dari sang kaichou

"sudahlah, saat debut pertama Fran dan Enma, mereka juga memakai pakaian itu. Jadi kau juga HARUS memakai pakaian ini Tsuayoshi" tiba-tiba Bel berbicara sambil mengasah pisaunya "atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" lanjutnya sambil menatap Tsuna dan menyeringai mengerikan

'hiiieeeee...Bel-senpai benar-benar orang yang menakutkan' jerit Tsuna dalam hati

"tapi.. itu bukannya hanya ada 2 pasang, kalau itu milik Enma-kun dan Fran-kun, brarti milikku tak ada bukan?" tanya Tsuna yang niat menolaknya langsung hilang entah kemana setelah mendapatkan ancaman dari Belphegor

"karena itulah aku memanggil seseorang yang untuk menyelesaikan pertanyaanmu itu. Byakuran, apa dia sudah kau beritahu tentang pertemuan ini?" tanya Mukuro

"tentu saja sudah kuberitahu, melihat jadwalnya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di sini" kata Byakuran sambil melihat jamnya

Seperti dipanggil, tahu-tahu pintu ruangan OSIS diketuk. Setelah Mukuro menyuruhnya masuk, maka masuklah seorang pemuda yang pastinya merupakan murid Namimori Gakuen karena memakai seragam khasnya tetapi ditambah syal berbentuk bulu berwarna merah dan hijau yang membuat penampilannya nyentrik selain dengan kacamata dan rambutnya yang juga tak kalah nyentriknya.

"ahhhh~ Mukuro-san, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, apa para Purinaku membutuhkan pakaian baru lagi?" tanya makh- uhuk pemuda itu

"kufufu, kau sudah datang rupanya, sebelumnya biar kukenalkan dulu dirimu dengan anggota Purinaku yang baru direkrut hari ini" kata Mukuro

"apa anggota baru? Mana...mana..." kata pemuda berbulu- ehem, maksudnya pemuda dengan syal bulu berlari ke depan sofa yang memang posisinya membelakangi pintu.

"huwaaaaa~ manisnya... jadi pemuda- kalau bisa dibilang pemuda sih- ini yang akan menjadi anggota ketiga Purinaku bersama dengan Enma-chan dan Fran-chan?" tanya pemuda itu yang diam di tempat dan entah kenapa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar

"umm... perkenalkan, saya Sawada Tsunayoshi dari kelas X-C, yoroshiku" kata Tsuna memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkuk ke hadapan yang menurutnya senpainya itu

"huwaaaa~" teriak pemuda itu sambil menubruk Tsuna dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan sepihak yang membuat si pemilik tubuh mulai merasa sesak

"anoo... senpai, bi...bisa tolong lepas...kan?" kata Tsuna yang benar-benar merasa sesak dengan tingkah orang yang seenaknya memeluknya itu

"wajah ini, tubuh ini, benar-benar sempurna~ dan aromanya..." racau pemuda itu sambil mencium aroma Tsuna dari belakang lehernya "huumffmn...tidak~ biarkan hanya aku yang memiliki dirimu Tsu-chaaaan~" lanjutnya

Kontan saja Tsuna langsung merasa merinding karena tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang masih memeluknya ini mengendus-endus tengkuknya yang mana membuat Tsuna bergerak tak nyaman, ditambah sesaknya pelukan itu yang kuatnya minta ampun

BLETAAAK

"iyaaaaaoooooooooouuuuuuu..." tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan tidak elit yang hampir saja memecahkan gendang telinga Tsuna karena berasal dari pemuda yang memeluknya

"jangan seenaknya kau menyentuh angota Purinaku seperti itu apalagi yang sudah jelas-jelas menjadi incaranku, BANCI!" ujar suara dengan ketegasan tingkat dewa yang berasal dari pak ketua kita yang terhormat

"iya..iya.. aku tahu, tapi jangan pake kekerasan seperti itu kaichou~ sakit beneran ni ditimpuk pake papan itu" sungut si pemuda buluan yang kini akhirnya melepaskan Tsuna dari kematian dini

"salahmu sendiri, sekarang cepat kembalikan papan itu ke mejaku" perintah Mukuro seenaknya

"ckckckck... iya, iya" kata pemuda yang masih meraba-raba kepalanya dan memungut papan bertulisan 'kaichou' kembali ke alamnya, yaitu meja sang ketua OSIS

"umm...anoo... siapa itu?" tanya Tsuna tak tahu ditujukan pada siapa

"ouuuuuu... maafkan aku manis~ aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah Lussuria, khusus dirimu boleh memanggilku dengan Lu-chan, atau Lu-pyon" katanya pemuda aneh itu sambil memberikan ciuman jarak jauh ke Tsuna. "dan aku adalah perancang dan pembuat semua pakaian yang akan dikenakan Purinaku" lanjutnya

'ooo... pantas saja nyentrik begitu, mana sedikit melambai lagi' batin Tsuna melihat tingkah Lussuria yang kini sedang menggoda pemuda putih yang sialnya berada di sampingnya. 'ehek...mungkin dia memang ada kelainan' tambahnya

"hentikan tingkahmu yang aneh itu Lussuria, aku memanggilmu kemari karena ada hal penting yang aku ingin kau lakukan" kata Mukuro penuh dengan wibawa

"umm~ apa itu Muku-chan" ucap Lussuria genit, lupa deh sikap kesopanannya kepada Mukuro

"kau harus membuatkan kostum debut untuk Tsuna yang mana besok dia akan memulai debut pertamanya sebagai Purinaku" kata Mukuro

"ouu..ouu..ouu..~ menyenangkan sekali, kalau begitu, boleh aku mengukurnya sekarang?" kata Lussuria yang sangat antusias mendapatkan perintah dari ketua OSISnya itu

"tentu saja, silahkan" kata Mukuro yang kembali menopang dagunya

"ehem... kalau begitu, bisa aku pinjam salah satu ruangan di dalam situ?" tanya Lussuria menunjuk ruang tempat berkas-berkas OSIS disimpan. "tak mungkin kan Tsuna harus membuka bajunya di hadapan kalian semua?" tambahnya dengan seringai mesum

"hieee... apa harus membuka baju?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada yang nyaring

"dan kenapa harus di ruangan itu? Saat kami mengukur pakaian dulu tidak perlu membuka baju apalagi di ruangan tertutup seperti itu" kata Enma yang akhirnya berbicara setelah sebelumnya hemat suara #dicekek Enma

"ohohohohohoho... tentu saja untuk mengrepenya. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan pemuda manis, mungil nan menggoda ini begitu saja bukan?" jawab Lussuria sambil menjilat bibirnya dan menggosok-gosokkan tangan sambil menatap Tsuna yang mulai berkeringat dingin #lagi

Mendengar jawaban ngawur Lussuria kontan membuat papan Mukuro kembali menghantam kepalanya, ditambah jitakan maut dari Byakuran plus bonus lemparan pisau dari Belphegor yang untung saja tidak mengenai Lussuria tetapi tembok yang ada di belakangnya # 'cih' kata Bel yang melihat sasarannya meleset

Enma dan Fran? Bisa ditebak si rambut merah hanya dapat menatap iba teman sekelasnya yang nyaris menjadi korban dan si rambut hijau muka datar itu hanya menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan menerawang- tetep saja datar

"sekali lagi kau berbicara ngawur, aku tidak segan-segan mengantarmu menemui kepala sekolah" ancam Mukuro dengan seringai menakutkan yang langsung saja membuat Lussuria menggigil ketakutan

"ampuun Muku-chan. Tidak akan aku ulangi lagi. Aku janji" sumpah Lussuria yang ketakutan dengan ancaman Mukuro dan tatapan maut kaichou Namimori Gakuen itu

"bagus, sekarang, bisa kau ukur Tsuna? Atau kau ingin merasakan lemparan papanku lagi?" tawar Mukuro

"haik...kaichou." jawab Lussuria sambil mengambil kertas yang ada di meja OSIS dan mengeluarkan gulungan kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengukur tubuh mungil yang berada di depannya

"nah, Tsu-chan. Sekarang, mari kita ukur tubuhmu" kata Lussuria

"ahh... benar-benar hari yang melelahkan" keluh Tsuna sambil menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya dan mengambil handphonenya yang berada di dalam tasnya

**From : Kozato Enma**

**To : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

'_**besok akan menjadi hari yang berat. Tapi bersemangatlah, kita pasti bisa melalui hari itu ^^'**_

Huufft...

'email pertama di hari pertama di sekolah. Sampai lupa meminta alamat e-mai Gokudera dan Yamamoto' batin Tsuna sedikit tersenyum

"ahhhh...aku benar-benar capekkkk" teriak Tsuna kemudian memejamkan mata dan tertidur pulas tanpa sempat mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu

"PRANG...KROMPYANG...PRANG" terdengar suara seperti barang pecah dari kamar no 27 yang di tempati pemuda manis berambut coklat. Tetapi apabila dilihat lebih jauh, pemilik kamar itu ternyata masih saja tertidur pulas di kasurnya masih dengan seragam yang lengkap. Lalu bunyi apa itu tadi? Apa jangan-jangan tanpa di ketahui Tsuna bahwa di ruangannya itu terdapat hantu yang lagi memasak dan memecahkan piring di dapur?

"PRANG...KROMPYANG...PRANG..." lagi-lagi bunyi itu lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kamar Tsuna? Sedangkan pemuda itu masih saja tidur dan hanya bergerak sedikit merespon suara itu

"OLEE...OLE...OLEE...OLE...OLE...OLE... OLEE...OLE...OLEE...OLE...OLE...OLE..." tiba-tiba bunyi yang berbeda terdengar, yang mana berasal dari handphone Tsuna yang berada di dekat kepalanya yang kontan saja membuat sang empunya membuka mata karena kaget mendadak terdengar bunyi yang keras dan sangat menggangu itu

"aduuhh... siapa sih pagi-pagi gini udah nelpon" kata Tsuna malas yang melirik jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30

"hmm? Nomor siapa ini? Moshi-moshi..." kata Tsuna yang masih menguap sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas

"Tsuna-chan...kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?" kata suara di seberang terdengar manis dan lembut

"ummm jam setengah 7 bukan?" tanya Tsuna yang mulai waspada karena sepertinya ia mengenali suara ini

"apa kau lupa hari akan ada apa?" tanya suara itu lagi

"umm.. sekolah seperti biasa kan?" jawab Tsuna tak yakin

"INI ADALAH DEBUT PERTAMAMU! CEPAT DATANG KE RUANG OSIS SEKARANG!" teriak suara di seberang yang membuat Tsuna harus menjauhkan handphonenya dari telingan mungilnya kalau tidak mau menjadi tuli mendadak

"hiiee... haik kaichou... aku akan segera mandi dan ke sana" jawab Tsuna yang langsung menutup terleponnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menjalankan ritual paginya yang biasanya walau sedikit kepagian

_Ruangan OSIS_

"hufftt..." Mukuro yang mendapati anggota baru Purinakunya itu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. 'dasar anak itu. Untung saja manis, kalau tidak sudah kugantung dia karena membuatku harus rela membuang pulsaku untuk menelponnya' batin kaichou yang ternyata pelit pulsa itu #dibakar Mukuro

"hahahaha... memang anak yang menarik, bahkan lupa kalau hari ini adalah debut pertamanya" kata Byakuran yang ternyata juga telah berada di ruangan OSIS

"ushiushiushiushi, apa perlu aku turun tangan untuk mendidiknya, kaichou?" tawar Belphegor suka rela

"kau sentuh dia, maka Fran milikmu akan aku ambil" lontar Mukuro yang tak rela incarannya juga diincar bendahara OSISnya itu

"cih, ngomong-ngomong soal Fran, kemana dia? Bukankah dia sudah datang?" tanya Bel yang telah mengeluarkan pisaunya dan berniat menjadikan Fran sebagai sasarannya

"kalau Fran tadi bersama dengan Enma ke kantin. Sepertinya mereka ingin membeli makanan untuk Tsuna. Menurut Enma, Tsuna pasti tidak sempat sarapan" jawab Byakuran yang kini duduk santai di sofa nyaman milik OSIS itu

"sepertinya kucingmu itu menaruh perhatian kepada Tsuna ya, Byakuran." Goda Mukuro

"mungkin saja, siapa sih yang tidak tahan dengan wajah manisnya itu. Hihihihihi" jawab Byakuran sambil mencomot marsmellow yang menjadi kudapan favoritnya itu

"kau tidak cemburu?" kali ini Bel yang menggoda

"kenapa harus cemburu? bukankah orang yang berhak atas Enma hanya diriku, tentu saja tubuh atau bahkan hatinya hanya akan menjadi miliku" kata Byakuran sambil tersenyum

"ahh... gak asik" kata Bel yang kembali menekuni pekerjaannya, mengelap pisaunya

_Tok...tok...tok_

"masuk" kata Mukuro

"apa Tsuna sudah datang?" kata Enma yang memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Fran di belakangnya

"belum, mungkin sedang berlari ke sini. Apa itu?" tanya Byakuran yang melihat Enma dan Fran membawa masing-masing 2 gelas di kanan dan kirinya yang tampak mengepul dan kantong plastik berisi beberapa roti

"umm... ini minuman untuk anggota OSIS sekalian dan tentu saja untuk Tsuna" jawab Enma sambil meletakkan gelas berisi kopi susu untuk Byakuran dan susu putih untuk Tsuna di meja depan sofa

"terus ini untuk Mukuro-sama dan Bel-senpai" lanjut Fran sambil meletakkan kopi untuk Mukuro dan teh merah untuk Bel di meja kaichou

"wah...wah...kalian benar-benar perhatian sekali kepada kami. Terima kasih" kata Mukuro tulus

"ushishishishi...kau tahu saja minuman kesukaanku, Topi kodok" ujar Bel sambil menyentil dahi Fran dengan telunjuknya

"ouch... sakit Bel-senpai" ucap Fran yang masih dengan wajah flatnya sambil mmengang dahinya yang disentil pemuda berambut pirang itu

Lain dengan kedua rekan OSISnya, Byakuran memilih mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Enma dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir mungilnya tepat saat pintu ruangan OSIS tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka

"gomen...gomen... aku terlambat. Harus mandi dulu soalnya" kata Tsuna tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah membuka keras pintu ruangan OSIS yang tak berdosa. Tetapi begitu melihat pemandangan indah yang dilakukan Byakuran kepada Enma langsung saja Tsuna kembali menutup pintu dengan tak kalah kerasnya #kasihan pintunya T.T

"uwaaaa...maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melihatnya" seru Tsuna dari balik pintu

Tingkah Tsuna yang sangat manis itu kontan membuat Mukuro tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat ekspresi Tsuna yang memerah karena habis berlari ditambah melihat adegan _kiss morning_ yang dilakukan Byakuran membuat wajah manisnya semakin manis saja

"masuklah Tsuna..." seru Mukuro memanggil Tsuna untuk ke dalam

"tapii..." jawab di balik pintu

"sudah masuklah" kali ini Byakuran yang menjawabnya

Dengan malu-malu dan masih dengan wajah yang merah Tsuna membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan OSIS. Melihat Byakuran yang tersenyum kepadanya dan Enma yang wajahnya merah dan hanya menunduk membuat Tsuna mau nggak mau kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu

"kenapa wajahmu merah Tsuna?" tanya Mukuro, lebih tepatnya menggodanya

"umm.. tidak apa-apa.. Cuma tadi..um..." kata Tsuna terbata-bata sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya

"kufufufufufu...biarkan saja, hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan Byakuran. Sebaiknya kau mulai membiasakan diri" lanjut Mukuro sambil tersenyum

'apa? Biasa? Bagaimana aku harus biasa setelah melihat seorang laki-laki mencium laki-laki pula, walau Enma manis sih, tapi tetap saja, mereka kan laki-laki' batin Tsuna

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kau duduk dulu dan sarapan. Enma dan Fran sudah berbaik hati membelikan sarapan untukmu. Pasti kau belum sarapan bukan?" tawar Byakuran yang melihat Tsuna bersimbah keringat

Tepat di saat itu cacing-cacing di perut Tsuna mengadakan konser

'aku lupa kalau kemarin aku juga belum makan malam' batin Tsuna sambil memegangi perutnya

"kalau begitu, makanlah" kata Byakuran yang mendengar jelas konser para cacing

"ini Tsuna, makanannya. Terus gelas sebelah kanan itu milikmu" kata Enma seraya menyerahkan kantong plasting yang ternyata isinya roti kare, sandwich, roti yakisoba dan roti melon

"umm... arigatou, Enma-kun" jawab Tsuna sambil menunduk dengan wajah yang merah dan mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Enma.

Karena belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin malam, semua isi bungkusan itu langsung saja ludes tak bersisa dilahap oleh pemuda yang saat ini tengah meminum susunya

"gluk...gluk...ahh...enaknya...aku kenyang sekarang. Arigatou Enma-kun, Fran-kun" ucap Tsuna sambil menunjukkan angelic smile mautnya ke arah Enma dan Fran

'manis...' batin seluruh penghuni ruangan itu

Sedangkan pemilik angelic itu hanya senyum-senyum saja, merasa perutnya kenyang membuatnya dapat sedikit menghilangkan kegelisahannya yang sedari tadi menggangunya

"para malaikatkuuu~ kalian sudah pada dataaaang?" tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berwujud abstrak yang memakai bulu-bulu di lehernya membawa sebuah dress yang serupa dengan yang ada di salah satu lemari OSIS

"Lussuria, tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Mukuro sambil tersenyum dengan aura yang bisa dibilang tidak ramah

"umm... gomen ne Muku-chan... aku terlalu bersemangat mengantarkan pakaian ini sampai-sampai lupa tata krama" jawab Lussuria sekenanya

"ya sudah, jadi apakah sudah jadi?" tanya Mukuro sambil memijat keningnya

"tentu saja, jeng...jeng..." kata Lussuria sambil memamerkan pakaian yang sedari tadi dibawanaya. Pakaian itu adalah dress berwarna putih bersih dengan bahan sehalus sutra yang mana di bagian dadanya (yang seharusnya ada) terdapat pita bewarna orange pucat yang melingkar di bagian atas pinggang. Kemudian di bagian lengannya yang dibuat model balon se lengan atas dan bagian bawahnya diberikan pita dengan warna orange pucat yang bertengger manis di masing masing sisi

Tak hanya itu, bagian kerah terlihat cukup lebar hingga dapat mengekspoks bahu juga terlihat dilingkari oleh pita dengan warna yang sama. Dress yang tingginya setengah paha itu dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna putih dengan ikat pinggang yang bawarna orange pucat.

Untuk alas kakinya, adalah sepatu boot tali setinggi 3 jari di bawah lutut warna putih dengan talinya yang diganti dengan pita cukup besar bewarna orange pucat yang menggantung dari atas sampai pergelangan kaki. Tak lupa dengan topi kerut yang menutupi telinga berwarna putih dengan pita orange pucat yang mengelilinya. Memang tampak sederhana tetapi terkesan manis dan suci (entah apa yang dipikirkan author)

"aa..aa..aa... jangan lupa dengan sepatu serta aksesorisnya. Tentu saja semua lengkap. Hohohoho" kata Lussuria dengan sombongnya

"wah...wah...wah... pemilihan warna yang bagus, jadi Tsuna orange ya." Gumam Belphegor

"hu um... entah mengapa aku rasa Tsuna akan cocok dengan warna orange itu. Bagaimana menurutmu Muku-chan...apa hasil kerjaku memuaskan?" tanya Lussuria

"kufufufu... tak heran kaulah yang ku pilih untuk menangani pakaian Purinaku, Lus" puji Mukuro yang benar-benar merasa Tsuna cocok jika memakai pakaian itu

"ohohohohoho, itulah kemampuanku, hasil kerja semalaman suntuk akhirnya membuahkan hasil" kata Lussuria sambil tertawa menyebalkan

"hentikan ketawamu itu. Biarkan para Purinaku memakai pakaiannya masing-masing" ucap Byakuran

"tung...tunggu... serius aku memakai pakaian itu?" tanya Tsuna memastikan

"tentu saja Tsu-chan. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatmu memakai ini" kata Lussuria sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsuna yang tengah panik

'bagaimana ini, apa aku harus benar-benar memakai itu?' batin Tsuna

"ayo Tsuna, sebaiknya kita cepat berganti pakaian. Sudah jam 7" kata Enma yang melihat jam tangannya. Benar saja, sudah jam 7, dan acara dimulai pukul 7.30.

"Bel-senpai, mana pakaianku?" tanya Fran yang sedikit manja kepada Bel

"itu ada dilemari topi kodok, ambil sendiri" balas Bel

"cih, senpai pelit" dengus Fran sambil berdiri

"ushishishishishi...apa kau ingin aku memakaikannya ke tubuhmu?" goda Bel sambil menatap intens Fran yang masih berdiri

"lebih baik aku memakainya sendiri, ayo Enma, Tsuna, kita ganti bersama" jawab Fran sambil menggandeng Enma untuk mengambil pakaiannya

"ano... boleh...bolehkah aku mengambil pakaian.." Tsuna menelan ludah "pakaianku Lussuria-senpai" pinta Tsuna dengan wajah memerah kepada Lussuria

"ohohohoho..tentu saja, ini...ini... apa perlu aku membantumu memakaikan pakaian ini ke tubuh indahmu, Tsu~chan~" goda Lussuria yang kini mengelus tangan Tsuna yang terulur kepadanya untuk meminta pakaiannya

Hehh?

"yang benar saja...aku bisa memakainya sendiri senpaiiii" teriak Tsuna yang langsung menyambar pakaian yang di bawa Lussuria dan dengan wajah yang merah entah menahan marah atau malu berlari menyusul Enma dan Fran yang setelah mengambil pakaian langsung ke ruang ganti yang ada di OSIS

"kufufufufufu...wajahnya itu semakin merah semakin manis saja" kata Mukuro sambil menyeringai mesum

"sayang deh kagak ngeliat tubuh indah Tsu-chan" rajuk Lussuria yang pundung di salah satu sudut ruangan

"Enma-kun, bagaimana caranya memasang ini?" tanya Tsuna dari balik ruangan ganti

"sini biar aku pakaikan Tsuna" kata Enma yang memberikan bantuannya

"selagi kau menalinya, biarkan aku yang memegangnya, boleh Tsuna-san?" tanya Fran yang sepertinya ingin membantu

"hu um, Fran-san" jawab Tsuna

"umm... akhhhhhhhh...jangan terlalu kuat Enma, akhhh...ii...ittai..hiks" desah Tsuna yang sangat terdengar jelas dari ruangan OSIS

Penghuni OSIS yang lain?

Byakuran secara terang-terangan menunjukkan wajah mupeng dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga mendengar desahan Tsuna

Belphegor yang mendengar desahan Tsuna bahkan menjatuhkan pisau-pisaunya yang sedang dibersihkannya dan menatap pintu ruang ganti sambil menyeringai. Karena matanya tak terlihat maka author tak tahu bagaimana keseluruhan wajahnya

Mukuro? Jangan ditanya. Si raja mesum ini bahkan mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan mendengar suara pemuda incarannya itu. Bahkan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan cairan nista yang nyaris saja keluar apabila tidak ditahannya lubang hidungnya itu

'aku benar-benar tidak salah menetapkan incaran' batin Mukuro sambil menyeringai mesum andalannya

Saking mupengnya, mereka bertiga bahkan mulai mendekat ke pintu ruang ganti dimana Tsuna, Enma dan Fran sedang berganti pakaian

"ittai...ittai...Fran-san, jangan terlalu ditekan, sakitt...hiks" rengek Tsuna

"gomen Tsuna, akan aku longgarkan sedikit" jawab Fran yang membuat tiga orang anggota OSIS itu tercengang, tidak dengan nada datarnya yang biasa

"bagaimana Tsuna? Apa sudah pas?" tanya Enma

"belum, kencangkan lagi Enma-kun. Akhh...itu terlalu kencang" desah Tsuna lagi

'sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana' batin tiga petinggi OSIS

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" gumam Lussuria yang sudah tidak pundung di pojokan lagi, bahkan ada darah yang menetes dari kedua lubang hidungnya "Tsu-chan~, Enma-chan~, Fran-chan~ mau donkkk~" teriak Lussuria yang mulai tidak waras berlari ke arah pintu ruang ganti berniat mendobrak masuk

"OHOCKK" terdengar suara yang tidak elit dari pembuat pakaian kita karena secara serempak memukul, menahan dan menempeleng Lussuria yang malang karena mencoba menerobos masuk

"sepertinya kita bertiga berpikiran yang sama" kata Mukuro

"aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sampai membuat Tsuna seperti itu" kata Bel

"Enma terdengar nakal bagiku, ohohohohoho" tawa Byakuran gila

Lussuria yang malang akhirnya dijemput sang malaikat maut dan mati dengan tenang di alam sana.

.

Maafkan author, dengan berat hati Lussuria tidak jadi dijemput malaikat maut karena malaikat maunya ogah dengan banci macam Lussuria. Lagipula kalau Lussuria mati siapa yang bikin baju para Purinaku?

.

"heh, yakyu baka, apa kau sudah melihat Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera kepada Yamamoto

"entahlah, aku belum melihatnya. Apa dia tidak masuk?" Yamamoto bertanya balik sambil melirik bangku Tsuna yang masih kosong

"ini salahku, seharusnya kemarin aku tidak membiarkannya pulang sendirian. Bagaimana jika Juudaime bertemu dengan om om mesum kemudian membawanya lari?" Gokudera mulai histeris dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak

"maa...maa...jangan terlalu berlebihan begitu Hayato, Tsuna pasti baik-baik saja" kata Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan pemuda putih itu

"bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu" seru Gokudera

"haikk...haikkk, aku panggil Gokudera lagi" ucap Yamamoto mencoba mengalah

"bagaimana ini, sudah hampir masuk, apa benar Juudaime baik-baik saja" kata Gokudera yang benar-benar khawatir

"sudahlah, aku yakin Tsuna baik-baik saja, percayalah padanya" ujar Yamamoto

"awas saja kalau Juudaime sampai kenapa-kenapa, tidak akan aku maafkan orang yang mengganggu Juudaime, dia adal-" tiba-tiba ucapan Gokudera terhenti oleh sebuah pengumuman dari speaker kelas

Ting...tong...ting...teng...

"Maaf untuk seluruh penghuni Namimori Gakuen yang sangat saya cintai ini. Saya, ketua OSIS Rokudo Mukuro ingin memberikan sebuah pengumuman yang sangat penting bagi kalian semua. 10 menit lagi, atau pukul 07.30 harap seluruh siswa dan guru berkumpul di aula Namimori Gakuen akan ada hal yang sangat luar biasa akan kalian saksikan"

"pengumuman apa itu lagi" sungut Gokudera yang masih sewot degan ketidakhadiran Juudaimenya itu

"sudahlah, dengarkan saja" saran Yamamoto

Sambil berdecih ria Gokudera dengan tidak fokus mendengarkan pengumuman tak penting itu sambil matanya berkeliling seluruh isi kelas yang mulai ramai mempertanyakan pertunjukkan apa yang dijanjikan ketua OSISnya itu

"untuk lebih menambah semangat kalian semua, hal ini berkaitan dengan PURINAKU" lanjut Mukuro dari speaker

Kontan saja seiisi Namimori Gakuen gempar dengan pengumuman ini. Siapa sangka maskot kebanggaan Namimori itu akan muncul kembali di hadapan mereka. Namimori Gakuen yang keseluruh muridnya itu adalah laki-laki, pengumuman ini tentu saja membuat mereka langsung bersemangat, bahkan ada yang langsung berlari menuju aula

"karena itulah, kami mengharapkan kehadiran kalian semua di aula pukul 07.30 nanti. Sekian pengumuman dari OSIS" kata Mukuro menyudahi pengumumannya

Ting...tong..ting...teng...

"huwoooooooo...kalian dengar itu? Apa Purinaku akan tampil? Aku tidak sabar melihat Enma-chan" kata seseorang di dalam kelas tempat Gokudera dan Yamamoto

"kalau aku menunggu Fran, Enma kan bisa dilihat setiap hari, tapi Fran..." kata seorang lagi sambil menerawang jauh

"huh...aku berharap bisa mellihat Tsuna, kemana dia hari ini. Aku belum melihatnya" celetuk seseorang yang baru sadar Tsuna tidak ada di dalam kelas

"iyaa ya... aku juga belum melihatnya" sahut yang lain

"baru sehari tapi dia sudah membuatku rindu, oh..Tsunaa~" ujar siswa yang berdiri di depan papan tulis

"kau dimana Tsunaa~" kata seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling depan

"kau membuat kami semua rinduu~" celetuk yang lain

"oh Tsunaa~" sahut mereka semua kompak

"oh iya, apa kau tahu kemana Tsuna-chan, Gokudera?" tanya seseorang kepada pemuda berambut putih yang masih uring-uringan yang kontan saja seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada Gokudera

"TIDAK TAHUUU, SUDAH JANGAN TANYA AKU LAGI" teriak Gokudera sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya

'sepertinya acara di aula itu berhubungan dengan Juudaime, aku harus segera ke sana' batin Gokudera sambil melangkah pergi menuju aula

"maa...maa..." kata Yamamoto yang juga ikut beranjak dan mengekor di belakang Gokudera tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda berambut putih itu

"anoo...Enma-kun, apa kau yakin tentang ini?" tanya Tsuna yang gelisah sambil melihat dari balik tirai dimana aula telah penuh sesak dengan siswa Namimori Gakuen yang penasaran dengan penampilan Purinaku yang sangat mereka tunggu-tunggu

"sebenarnya tidak, tapi apa kita bisa kabur dari keadaan ini" jawab Enma pasrah

"sepertinya yang lebih berat dalam penampilan ini adalah dirimu Tsuna-san" celetuk Fran

"hiiieeee? Kenapa aku?" teriak Tsuna panik

"tentu saja, ini adalah debut pertamamu, sudah pasti semua akan berhubungan denganmu" kata Fran lagi

"iiieeeee... kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi ini..." seru Tsuna putus asa sambil memegang kepalanya

"kufufufufufu... putri-putriku sekalian, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya ketua OSIS yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakang Tsuna 'Tsuna ber-hie pelan'

"mau tidak mau bukan" kata Enma sambil menghela nafasnya

"hahahahaha, semangatlah Enma-chan" kata Byakuran sambil mengelus kepala Enma

"um..arigatou" jawab Enma merona

"kau juga topi kodok" kata Belphegor sambil menyeringai kepada Fran

"sama-sama, Bel-senpai" Fran menyahut

"dan kau Tsuna, cobalah untuk tenang dan ikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua senior Purinaku ini dan keadaan di panggung" titah kaichou

'bagaimana bisa aku tenang dalam situasi ini' batin Tsuna yang tak menjawab tapi hanya menunduk dan mengangguk sambil meremas gaunnya

"oke...semua, cepat bersiap di tempat masing-masing. 1 menit lagi akan kita mulai debut Purinaku. So, kembali ke pekerjaan kalian" perintah Mukuro kepada semua staff OSIS yang ada di belakang panggung dan langsung menuruti perintah ketua OSIS itu

'let's game begin' batin Mukuro sambil tersenyum licik

"APA KALIAN SEMUA SIAPPPP" teriak MC berambut putih yang berkoar di atas panggung aula Namimori Gakuen

"SIAAAPPPPPP" jawab kerumuman orang yang memenuhi aula

"kalau begitu, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama lagi, kupersembahkan penampilan para Purinaku kebanggaan kita semua, EXTREAM..." seru pemuda di atas panggung yang bernama Sasagawa Ryouhei

Dengan dibukanya acara tersebut oleh MC kawakan, Sasagawa Ryouhei membuat penonton berteriak riuh. Masing-masing memanggil anggota Purinaku yang dari tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu

Teriakan penonton semakin menggelegar begitu tirai yang semula menutupi panggung perlahan-lahan membuka menampakkan dekorasi dengan dominasi warna putih dengan awan yang terbuat dari kapas serta bunga-bungaan bewarna putih yang tertata dengan sangat indah di atas panggung

"pertama-tama, aku persembahkan kepada kalian semua maskot Purinaku kita yang pertama, FRAAAANNNNN" seru Ryouhei heboh yang membuat fans Fran berteriak-teriak mengelu-elukan idolanya (?)

Masuklah dari belakang panggung dengan langkah yang bisa dikatakan anggun tetapi masih dengan wajah datarnya yang kali ini tanpa ditemani topi kodok kebanggaanya, sesosok pemuda manis dengan rambut warna hijau tosca berjalan ke tengah panggung dan melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah kerumunan siswa yang ada di bawah panggung dan disambut dengan sangat antusias oleh para penggemar dan seluruh siswa Namimori

"bagaimana ini Enma-kun. Aku benar-benar gugup" kata Tsuna di belakang panggung yang mengintip panggung dari tirai di samping panggung

"tenang saja Tsuna, anggap saja mereka hanya patung bersuara. Lihat saja Fran, dia tampak tenang bukan" kata Enma berusaha menenangkan Tsuna

"tapii,,, bagaimana jika aku terjatuh di tengah panggung, apalagi dengan pakaian seperti ini pasti akan lebih memalukan" Tsuna yang panik semakin kacau dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya

Kemudian Tsuna melihat pakaian yang serupa dengan yang ia pakai dengan pakaian yang digunakan Enma dan Fran. Bedanya hanya di warna pitanya saja, Enma berwarna kuning muda dan Fran berwarna ungu muda

'mereka memang terlihat jauh lebih manis' komentar Tsuna dalam hati

"supaya itu tidak terjadi kau harus tenang Tsuna" kata Enma sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Tsuna yang membuat wajah Tsuna merona, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatannya kepada tangan Tsuna yang dingin karena gugup

"sebentar lagi giliranku, tarik nafas perlahan-lahan lalu hembuskan." Ajar Enma

Tsuna yang sedikit-sedikit mulai melakukan saran pemuda manis di depannya memang merasa sedikit tenang dengan melakukan saran tesebut

"selanjutnya...aku persembahkan kepada kalian semua, Kozato Enma..." seru Ryouhei yang membuat suasana riuh kembali terdengar semakin keras atas penyambutan Enma

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ganbatte Tsuna" kata Enma yang telah melepas genggamannya dan berjalan ke panggung untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Fran

"oke, ayo Tsuna, kamu pasti bisa...kamu pasti bisa...tarik nafas...hummppp...hembuskan...huffft.. Enma benar, aku jauh lebih baik sekarang" kata Tsuna mencoba tenang

"bagaimana penampilan kedua maskot manis kita ini?" tanya Ryouhei kepada kerumunan

"mengesankan..." teriak seseorang

"manis seperti biasa" teriak yang lain

Di sudut yang lain terdapat pemuda berambut layaknya gurita dengan warna putih melihat sekelililng untuk mencari sahabatnya yang manis dan berambut coklat karamel

'Juudaime...sebenarnya kau ada di mana'- batin Gokuder-sosok itu gelisah

Di samping pemuda itu tampak pemuda lain yang sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang ada di atas panggung, ia hanya memerhatikan pemuda di sampingnya yang tampak sibuk tengok kanan dan kiri. Menurutnya pemandangan ini lebih menarik dari pada yang ada di atas panggung

"apa kalian sudah siap dengan kejutan dari OSIS? EKSTREEEAAM..." seru MC gila itu

"apa kejutannya?" kata seorang pemuda dari arah penonton kepada pemuda di sebelahnya

"tidak tahu, lebih baik tonton sana" jawab pemuda itu lalu kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya ke atas panggung

"ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa acara ini dilakukan?" tanya Ryouhei yang dijawab tidak oleh siswa Namimori yang berkumpul di bawah panggung

"acara ini adalah debut pertama dari anggota Purinaku yang baru" kata Ryouhei antusias, sedangkan para siswa juga mulai antusias dengan adanya maksot baru yang pastinya memanjakan hari-hari mereka di sekolah pria ini

"kalau begitu, tidak usah membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, aku perkenalkan kepada kalian semua, ANGGOTA PURINAKU YANG BARU ADALAH, SILAHKAN MASUK, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI. EKSTREEEEMMMMMMMM" teriak Ryouhei yang langsung di sambut teriakan antusias para siswa yang mana langsung menjulurkan lehernya ke atas panggung untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang menjadi anggota Purinaku yang baru

"apa dia bilang? Tsuna?" seru Gokudera yang langsung berlari ke depan panggung yang kini penuh karena para siswa mulai berkerumun dan berdesak-desakan di sana

"cih, minggir kalian semua" seru Gokudera yang sepertinya kesulitan untuk mendapatkan posisi di depan panggung. Dengan Yamamoto di belakangnya (sepertinya langsung beraksi saat Gokudera berlari) akhirnya mereka berdua sampai tepat di depan panggung saat Tsuna mulia memasuki panggung

'tenang Tsuna, tenang, ingat tarik nafas perlahan-lahan' batin Tsuna yang berjalan ke tengah penaggung diantara Enma dan Fran sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat ke depan saking malunya

"uwooooooo...apa itu, manis sekali" seru salah seorang

"harus kuakui, ia benar-benar sempurna" celetuk yang lain

"tidaakkkkkk Enma-chan tetap yang terbaik" kata yang lain

"bukan...Fran-lah yang nomor satu" elak yang lain

"Tsuna-chaaaannnn, kami mencintaimu..." teriak sekelompok orang yang membuat Tsuna bergidik ngeri

Dengan perlahan akhirnya Tsuna berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah antara Enma dan Fran yang memberikan tatapan yang menenangkan

Tsuna yang menjadi lebih baik dengan dorongan dari dua rekannya itu kemudian mengambil nafas panjang dan mengambil mic yang disodorkan MC yang menutup lubang hidung entah karena apa dan dengan tangan gemetar Tsuna mulai berkata

"ohayou gozaimasu... Bo..boku wa Tsuna desu, yoroshiku minnaa.." kata Tsuna sambil memberikan jurus andalannya angelic smile tingkat dewa

Kontan saja hampir seluruh penghuni aula itu langsung serentak menutup kedua lubang hidungnya, tak sedikit yang terlambat menutup hidungnya dan mengeluarkan cairan merah kental dari hidungnya, bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah pingsan karena kehabisan darah

Bagaimana dengan guru-guru dan karyawan yang juga ada di sana?

Nasib mereka tak beda jauh dengan nasib para siswanya itu. Hanya beberapa saja yang dapat mempertahankan eksistensinya sebagai guru yang terpandan dan tak terguncang sesuatu yang seperti itu, misalnya saja Xanxus-sensei. Tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat, tubuh sensei itu sedikit bergetar entah karena apa. Hanya author dan Xanxus-senseilah yang tahu

"haduuhh... untung aku masih bisa menahannya" kata Giotto-sensei lirih sambil melirik beberapa guru yang pingsan dengan darah yang berceceran di bawahnya

"Juudaime..." kata Gokudera pelan tak percaya

"hahahahahaha...ternyata ini pesta penyambutan Tsuna ya..." kata Yamamoto sambil menutup hidungnya

"bagaimana mungkin..." Gokudera mulai meracau tak jelas

Pandangan Yamamoto yang sebelumnnya terpusat ke Tsuna kembali melihat ke sampingnya di mana Gokudera berada

"bagaimana mungkin Juudaime bisa tampak sangat manis dan menyilaukan di matakuuu" teriak Gokudera yang membuat Tsuna melihat ke arah Gokudera yang menatapnya tak berkedip

'Go..gokudera-kun..."lirih Tsuna sambil menunduk lagi

"maa...maa... tenanglah Hayato" kata Yamamoto sambil menepuk-nepuk pemuda di sebelahnya itu

"sudah kubilang berkali-kali" kata Gokudera perlahan "BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU" seru Gokudera sambil melotot ke arah Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa

"apa yang kau tertawakan, heh?"

"hahahahahaahah, sepertinya kau memerlukan ini" kata Yamamoto seraya menyerahkan sapu tangan kepada Gokudera. "untuk membersihkan wajahmu itu Gokudera" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

Gokudera yang baru menyadari bahwa cairan merah telah meluncur deras dari lubang hidungnya langsung saja menyambar dengan sedikit kasar dan segera membersihkan wajahnya dari cairan nista itu

"ummm... baiklah.. mari kita lanjutkan acara ini" tiba-tiba Ryouhei memulai acaranya kembali setelah dari tadi sibuk membersihkan sesuatu dari hidungnya

"wah...wah..wah... reaksinya jauh melebihi perkiraanku" kata Mukuro yang melihat dari pinggir panggung sambil menutup hidungnya

"sepertinya akan sulit untukmu kaichou" kata Byakuran yang juga menutupi hidungnya

"bukankah akan menjadi lebih manarik" kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum "Bel, apa sudah kau siapkan semuanya?" tanya Mukuro kepada Bel yang ada di samping kanannya

"semua sesuai dengan rencana kaichou" jawab Bel yang memasang raut wajah aneh dan sengaja mengalihkan pendangannya dari sosok indah di atas panggung

"bagus, acara utamanya akan segera dimulai" kata Mukuro yang matanya berkilat licik

_Back to panggung_

"umm...Tsuna-chan, sepertinya baru terlihat di sekolah ini. Apa kau murid baru?" tanya Ryouhei saat sesi wawancara

"umm... aku baru pindah kemarin dan tahu-tahu dipanggil oleh OSIS dan beginilah aku sekarang" jawab Tsuna sambil menatap MC itu

"kalau boleh tahu, anda di kelas berapa ya?" tanya Ryouhei lagi yang sepertinya sangat penasaran dan di ikuti oleh hampir seluruh siswa yang kini sedang menunggu jawaban Tsuna

"umm..eto...aku di kelas X-C, sekelas dengan Enma-kun" jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum ke arah Enma yang dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh pemuda berambut merah itu

"wahhh...asik sekali kelas X-C, ada dua malaikat yang tersesat di kelas itu" tanggap Ryouhei yang terlihat sekali iri

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh semua penghuni aula itu, sedangkan para siswa yang di kelas X-C hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas karena memang beruntung ada malaikat di kelasnya itu

"anda benar-benar beruntung menjadi wali kelas itu, eh Giotto-sensei" komentar salah seorang guru kepada sosok pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu

"hahahahaha, terima kasih Senri-sensei" balas Giotto sambil tersenyum ramah

Kemudian dilanjutkanlah sesi wawancara itu yang bahkan membuat Tsuna mulai terlihat tidak gugup dan seringkali memberikan senyuman mautnya kepada si MC dan orang-orang yang ada di aula itu

Sesi wawancara memakan waktu cukup lama sampai akhirnya MC menyerukan pertanyaan terakhir kepada Tsuna

"kalau begitu pertanyaan terakhir" kata MC berambut putih itu "Tsuna" katanya sambil menatap lurus wajah Tsuna yang mengisyaratkan menunggu pertanyaan, "apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku" lanjut MC itu

Mendengar pertanyaan melenceng itu kontan membuat suasana hanpir tak terkendali. Seruan-seruan tak setuju diarahkan kepada MC yang dianggap mencuri start itu. Melilhat situasi yang semakin brutal membuat MC mengalah dan menyerah tidak berkoar-koar lebih jauh lagi

Tsuna yang mendapatkan pernyataan itu kontan saja membuat wajah manisnya itu memerah. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, akhirnya Tsuna hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Enma dan Fran hanya geleng-geleng saja melihatnya

"baiklah..baiklah...dasar brutal" sindir Ryouhei sambil menatap sini ke arah siswa. "kalau begitu, kita masuk saja ke acara utamanya" seru Ryouhei yang kali ini disambut sangat meriah oleh para penghuni aula

"hah? Apa ini, aku tidak diberitahu yang beginian" bisik Tsuna panik kepada Enma dan Fran

"sudahlah Tsuna, ikuti saja" jawab Fran dengan datar

"huuu... bagaimana ini Enma-kun" kata Tsuna yang meminta bantuan ke Enma

"benar, ikuti saja Tsuna" jawab Enma

Mendengar jawaban itu Tsuna hanya dapat menenangkan dirinya lagi dengan latihan pernafasan seperti saran Enma sebelumnya

"kalau begitu, saya persilahkan anggota OSIS kita untuk ke atas panggung dan memulainya" kata Ryouhei yang kemudian masuklah Mukuro dan antek-anteknya (baca: Byakuran dan Belphegor)

"kufufufufufu, inilah acara yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kita semua bukan? Kalau begitu langsung saja, Byakuran turunkan layar" perintah Mukuro yang seketika Byakuran menekan tombol dan muncullah sebuah layar besar yang menghadap penonton d bawah

"apa kalian sudah siap?" seru Mukuro dari mic

"siaaaaaaaappppppppp" teriak yang lain

"tunggu, sebenarnya ini pengundian apa?" tanya Tsuna yang merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini

"tenang saja Tsuna, ikuti saja alurnya" jawab Byakuran

"kalau begitu kita mulai" kata Mukuro sambil menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah dan langsung saja muncul susunan angka di layar yang terus saja berputar

"kita hitung sampai 3..." pimpin Mukuro

"...2..."

"...1..." kemudian Mukuro kembali memencet tombol itu

Lalu susunan huruf di layar pun berhenti, menampilkan deretan nama

"Gi...o...tto... woooooo...selamat Giotto-sensei anda sungguh beruntung" seru Mukuro yang berkomentar dan diikuti teriakan kecewa dari semua penghuni aula

"tunggu...tunggu... ada apa ini?" tanya Tsuna panik

Kepanikan Tsuna tidak diacuhkan oleh ketiga anggota OSIS yang kini berseru kepada Giotto yang memasang wajah tak percaya

"ayoo...Giotto sensei, naik ke atas panggung dan berikan ciuman kepada anggota Purinaku kita yang baru" seru Belphegor

"APAAAA?" teriak Tsuna yang benar-benar cengo

"maaf tidak memberitahumu Tsuna, kaichou melarangku mengatakan itu. Hal ini adalah acara puncak tiap debut pertama anggota Purinaku. Dulu kami juga mangalami hal yang sama" kata Enma yang merasa bersalah karena tidak menceritakannya kepada Tsuna

"tapi...tapi...tapi..."kata Tsuna yang masih linglung

"kau beruntung Tsuna, dapat Giotto-sensei, aku apes dapat ciuman dari Xanxus-sensei. Rasanya aneh" komentar Fran yang diikuti rasa simpati Tsuna

"bagaimana denganmu Enma?" tanyaTsuna

"ummm...aku lupa siapa, tetapi karena orang itu tidak ada di sini jadi yang menggantikan adalah Byakuran-senpai" kata Enma yang entah mengapa wajahnya sedikit merona

'pantas saja' batin Tsuna

Giotto yang akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya memberikan isyarat menolak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kepada Mukuro, tanda ia keberatan.

"sepertinya, Giotto-sensei menolak untuk melakukan ciuman kepada anggota Purinaku kita yang baru. Jadi sebaiknya kita adakan undian lagi, bagaimana?" tawar Mukuro yang mendapatkan respon sangat positif dari penghuni aula yang merasa masih ada kesempatan

"setujuuuuu" seru yang lain kompak

"baiklah, kita mulai lagi" kata Mukuro yang kembali menekan tombol merah di tangannya dan potongan kata itu kembali berputar

"dalam hitungan ke, 3..."

"...2..."

"...1..."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya potongan kata di layar itu berhenti dan yang mengejutkan terdapat nama Rokudo Mukuro tertera di sana

Sang kaichou pun tersenyum licik dan puas dengan nama yang terpampang di layar itu

Sekali lagi, penonton pun bersorak kecewa dengan hasil yang tertera di hadapan mereka. Sedangkan Mukuro menyerahkan tombol merahnya kepada Belphegor dan berbisik "good job"

Bel yang mendapatkan pujian dari Mukuro hanya menyeringai saja

"baiklah, karena yang nama tertera di layar adalah namaku, sebaiknya akan aku berikan ciumanku kepada anggota Purinaku kita yang baru" kata Mukuro sambil menyerahkan micnya kembali kepada Ryouhei

'firasatku benar, tidak mungkin aku mau berciuman dengan ketua, mana ini adalah ciuman pertamu' batin Tsuna menolak tegas

Melihat ketua OSIS yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arah membuat Tsuna semakin kalut dan ketakutana. Ia melihat Enma dan Fran meminta bantuan yang dibalas tatapan maafkan-aku-Tsuna-kami-tak-dapat-menghentikan-ketu a

"tung...tunggu ketua, sepertinya tidak harus seperti ini bukan" kata Tsuna sambil melangkah mundur mengingat jarak antara dirinya dengan ketua OSIS semakin dekat, hanya berjarak 5 meter

"tidak bisa Tsuna, ini sudah merupakan tradisi setiap debut pertama Purinaku" jawab Mukuro tenang sambil terus mendekati Tsuna

"tap..tapi..." sebelum Tsuna mengetakan lebih jauh tangan telah ditangkap oleh Mukuro yang kemudian menariknya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir

"tidaaakkkkkkk, JUUDAIMEEEE" samar-samar Tsuna mendengar teriakan Gokudera

Aksi Mukuro tidak hanya sampai situ, tangannya yang bebas melingkar di pinggang ramping Tsuna untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka Tsuna yang kalah tenaga tak bisa memberontak lebih karena kekuatan ketua OSISnya itu

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Mukuro bersikeras meminta lebih dari itu. Tsuna yang tak mengerti akhirnya hanya pasrah bibirnnya mulai dilumat oleh Mukuro. Mukuro yang memang dasarnya mesum mengetuk-ngetukkan lidahnya ke bibir Tsuna yang mesih tertutup. Tak tahu harus bagaimana, Tsuna terus saja menutup mulutnya tak menghiraukan apa yang dilakukan oleh lidah Mukuro. Merasa tak digubris, Mukuro kemudian menggigit bibir bagian bawah Tsuna yang membuat Tsuna sedikit membuka mulutnya yang sakit karena digigit oleh ketua OSISnya itu

Benar-benar tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, langsung saja lidah ahli Mukuro masuk kedalam rongga mulut Tsuna yang merasakan sensasi aneh ketika suatu benda kenyal memasuki mulutnya. Dengan lihainya lidah Mukuro menelusuri gigi putih nan rapi milik Tsuna yang terus saja mengajak lidah Tsuna yang pasif untuk menari-nari bersama dengan lidahnya

Saat lidah Mukuro memelintir dan menarik lidah Tsuna, tanpa disadari Tsuna mulai mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat para siswa menjadi cengo

Adegan ciuman panas yang dilakukan Mukuro benar-benar membuat penghuni aula tak bisa melepas pemandangan yang disajikan di atas panggung dan hanya bisa menguk ludahnya sendiri.

Byakuran dan Belphegor hanya dapat berpandangan dan menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah ketuanya yang terkenal mesum tak ketulungan

"wah...wah...Mukuro, kau nakal juga ternyata" kata sesosok yang melihat adegan itu dari layar di kantornya sambil meminum kopi yang disediakan Fon, asistennya

"nggghhh...ngghhhhh..cuk...ummghhh" desah Tsuna yang mulai melakukan pergerakan pada tanganya dengan memukul-mukul dada bidang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi diatasnya

Mukuro yang mengerti atas pergerakan Tsuna dengan sangat enggan melepas ciumannya tetapi tidak dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar di pinggang Tsuna

"hah...ha...hah..." Tsuna tanpak kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman yang diberikan oleh ketuanya itu hanya dapat menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya tetapi dengan sisa-sisa saliva yang sedikit berjatuhan dari bibirnya

"tak hanya wajahmu, tetapi bibirmu juga manis" kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum mesum kepada Tsuna dan setelah dirasa Tsuna cukup untuk berdiri dan udara ia melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Tsuna

"Tsuna yang baru pertama kali mendapatkan ciuman yang seperti itu ditambah dengan perkataan Mukuro langsung saja membuat wajahnya merah padam melebihi tomat

Dengan tenangnya Mukuro berjalan ke arah Ryouhei dan mengambil mic dari MC yang masih cengo dengan adegan tadi

"begitulah semua, karena sekarang sudah pukul 7.50 sebaiknya sekarang kita kemali ke kelas masing-masing. Acara debut pertama anggota Purinaku yang baru resmi saya tutup. Terima kasih" kata Mukuro tenang yang langsung beranjak dan mengisyaratkan kepada Enma dan Fran untuk membantu Tsuna-yang masih terdiam- untuk ke belakang panggung diikuti oleh Byakuran dan Belphegor

Dan begitu enam orang itu menghilang dari balik panggung yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan dan seruan yang kompak dikeluarkan oleh penghuni aula itu

"APA-APAAN ITUUUUU" seperti itu teriakan yang terdengar

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Akhirnya rampung juga chapter 4 ini, sepertinya sedikit lebih panjang dari pada chapter-chapter yang lain ya..

Untuk sebelumnya, maafkan adegan 6927 di atas, ingin memakai pair G27 tetapi sebaiknya author simpen dulu di chapter-chapter depan #author di hajar Giotto

Alesannya gak Cuma itu sih, habisnya aku gak bisa ngebayangin kalau Giotto bakalan ngelakuin hal semesum itu di depan umum, ini malah di atas panggung untuk adegan yang ini menurut author cuma Mukuro yang tingkat mesumnya sangat tinggi itu pas banget #dapet lemparan batu dari Mukuro

Untuk yang nunggu G27, sabar ya, akan ada saatnya yang pasti kudu dilihat sikonnya, gak kayak Mukuro yang langsung main samber aja tanpa tahu sikon, huh XP

.

Satu hal lagi, author butuh saran nih untuk penampilan PURINAKU, author bingung mau ngepakein mereka wig cewek ato dibiarin rambut asli aja. Makanya untuk pendeskrisian tampilan trio maskot agak abstrak, hehehe. Karena itu author bener-bener butuh saran...

Trus untuk chapter depan, author mau ijin untuk keterlambatan apdet ya, author mau pulang kampung dulu, jadwalnya padet soalnya, huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuau, jadi mungkin sekitar 2-3 minggu baru bisa apdet, sukur-sukur bisa lebih cepat. Doakan saja minna

.

Akhir kata...

...

...

Review..., bener-bener author tunggu pokoknya oke?

.

So,

Jaa ne (~^,^)~_ ~(^,^~)


End file.
